Tricks of the Trade
by mayamayhem16
Summary: New girl Blair Whitlock is a complete enigma to the students of Beacon Hills High, especially Scott and Derek's pack. She's a menacing tornado running through their lives, and they are completely unprepared for her. The only questions they should be asking themselves are: Why is she here and what will happen before it's all over?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! (: this one is going to be so different from my other one, but different is easy good, right? (:**

**I apologize because I feel this story may start a little slow, but if you can please bare with me on it, I'm trying to build a background before getting to the real stuff! **

**I can't stress enough how much I want people to review for this, at least the first few chapters, that's all I'm asking people! (:**

Ah, and here come the stares. With all the time that I've transferred schools, I truly should be completely over the 'who's the new girl' stares by now, but truth be told, I'll never be over them. Not in a bad way though. Most people would feel self conscious or uncomfortable with this many people watching their every move. Not me though. I soak it in and bask in it. After all, these stares all mean the same thing: ''who is she?'' That's the best part. I can be whoever I want to be now because no one knows who I am. I've been the prep, the skater, the rebel, the nerd, almost every stereotype out there. You name it, I've been it. I haven't made up my mind on what persona I'll adopt here though. Maybe myself for once? Ha, yeah right.

-''Welcome to Beacon Hills High School, Miss Whitlock. Here's your schedule, locker number and combination, and a few papers your guardian will have to fill out.'' Guardian, right. When I was younger, my mom died unexpectedly. It was a freak incident, really. She was driving home when her car started smoking. Before she knew it, the entire Prius was engulfed in flames and there was no way out. As for my dad, well, he was never in my life. The guardian this secretary is referring to is my sister, party-all-night-Paige. She's not much of a guardian. Actually I would've even venture out to say she's a guardian at all. Which means, I can't wait to fill all of these papers out myself. But I'm fine with that. I'm fine with everything that's happened. I'm fine.

Actually, scratch that. I'm not fine right now. Much to the contrary actually. Beacon Hills hallways must have been designed for epic geniuses because I like to think I'm pretty damn smart and even I have no idea where I'm going right now. Room 5...room 21? What the hell? Great. Lost already.

-''Oh God, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up!''

Okay, clearly the Gods are punishing me for lying earlier because I am _so not _fine right now. Alone. Lost. Hurt.

-''Ugh I'm fine,'' there it is again, ''just get off me.''

-''Whoa, uh, okay, hostility. Understandable since I just knocked you over like a truck. Uh, here's your papers. Look I'm reaallyy sorry.''

-''Just watch where you're going.'' Okay, so maybe I'm not always the friendliest person. But upon thinking I'm smart, I also like to think I'm charming when I want to be. But _only _when I want to be. Footsteps. Clumsy footsteps running up behind me. Great.

-''Hey I noticed you have Economics first period, so do I. And since you're walking in the complete wrong direction, I take it you have no idea where you're going. Let me make up plowing you over by at least showing you to the classroom?''

He's clearly not going to take a hint and go away. But I am apparently going the wrong way and I'd rather not walk all around the school trying to find this room...

-''Fine, just _try _not to cause me any more physical harm this early in the morning please?''

He laughed. A nervous laugh, but a laugh.

-''Yeah, I promise. I'm Stiles, by the way.''

-''What kind of name is that?''

-''The cool kind, obviously. Since your pretty short, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say your Grumpy right? Where's the other six dwarfs?''

Okay, that one earned a laugh. A sincere laugh, I might add.

-''You should feel really lucky when I say this because I don't say it often. Sorry. My first day just isn't going as ...smoothly as I hoped it would.''

-''No need to say more. Mostly because this is our class and we're already late. But also because you're already forgiven on one condition. Tell me your name. I just realized that I've been talking to a stranger for the past few minutes and I'd like to change that.''

-''Blair. Blair Whitlock.''

-''Well Miss Whitlock, after you.''

I let out yet another genuine laugh as he curtsied and gestured inside the room for me. If this kid can get two real laughs out of me within 10 minutes, maybe I'll actually have to keep him around.

* * *

So I have finally decided that the hallways of this school are the most confusing part. Economics, chemistry, English, and Trigonometry have all already passed and have all been a cake walk. Now it was lunch time and shocker, I still knew next to no one. Maybe I'd just eat out on the front steps.

-''Hey! Blair! Over here!''

Or maybe not, I thought as I heard the oh-so-familiar voice of the awkward, dorky Stiles boy. Well, at least I don't have to sit alone. As I walk over to there table, I receive the stares once again.

-''Hey, you can sit here,'' Stiles said as he scooted over one seat, which left me to sit between him and a snobby redhead. Great.

-''Uh yeah everybody, so, this is Blair. Blair this is everybody.''

-''Nice to meet you everybody,'' I replied sarcastically since Stiles didn't give me much to work with.

Laughing at my wit, they went around individually introducing themselves. Lydia, the spoiled one. Allison, the bubbly one. Scott, the friendly one. Isaac, the awkward one. Boyd, the quiet one. Great, one for every side of me.

It actually turned out to be a surprisingly nice lunch. The group wasn't really bad at all. They were friendly and pretty much just carried on as if I'd always been part of their group. But no matter how nice this was going, I was ready to leave. So thank the lord above when the bell finally signaled the end of lunch. Two periods left. The best classes of the day too. Painting and gym.

Painting went by _way _too fast. If I had it my way, I'd stay there all day. It was just so peaceful and relaxing, and when your life is anything but that, it's a great getaway.

Next came gym. Unfortunately, I didn't have any gym clothes with me, so I had to sit back and watch while everyone ran laps around the track. Oh well, wouldn't want to mess up my hair anyway.

And with that, my first day at Beacon Hills High was over. As I pulled out of the parking lot in my Dodge Charger, I could feel the stares once again. Soak it in, I told myself. And I did. I blasted my radio and whipped out of that parking lot giving everyone something to talk about for the rest of their boring day.

* * *

After a ten minute drive or so, I pulled up to my house and finally relaxed for real this time. Sure, I didn't mind attention. I was built for it. But when the spotlight is on you, you want to look perfect. Be perfect. And _that _was exhausting. Thankfully, I was home now and I could go relax and wind down.

-''Took you long enough.'' I gasped and whirled around to be greeted by the smiling golden boy.

-''What are you doing here Aiden?''

**Okay, little cliffhanger ending there for ya :P wonder how she knows Aiden, hm :P**

**Posting chapter two in a little bit so hopefully you like it enough so far to check that out too (:**

**Please review to tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

-''Can't I just check up on my favorite girl?'' he said, trapping my body between his and the front door.

-''No. Not here. At least not without my permission first. I already have to see you enough as it is. I'd like to keep my house to myself.''

He pouted at me, pretending to be hurt. Only pretending though. He didn't _really _care enough to actually be hurt by my words.

-''So are you planning on holding me like this forever or can I go lay down?'' I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He still hadn't let me go and I was starting to get really ticked off.

-''Perfect. I'll go to your bed anytime with you,'' he replied, winking at me.

-''I meant _alone_ and I'm pretty sure you knew that.''

-''Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't.'' I could feel his warm breath on my ear, my jaw, my neck. Obviously he wasn't going to let this go. Fight or flight. I choose fight. Every time.

-''Ow! What the hell?!'' he yelled at me.

-''I asked to be let go and you didn't. I did what I had to do,'' I said, shrugging my shoulders as if the blood staining his shirt wasn't even there.

-''Baby, I know you like it kinky, but this is a new shirt and now its ruined. Should've at least let me take it off first.''

-''_Goodbye_, Aiden.'' I yelled over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs and away from him. Even with my back turned, I could practically feel the smirk forming on his face. I knew he didn't like it when I called the shots, but right now, I didn't really care.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

-''Ugh! Shut up!'' I yelled at the inanimate object as I tried to shut off the alarm in my half-sleeping state. Finally I gave up and crushed it with my hand.

I really didn't want to get out of bed, but thinking longer about it, I also _really _didn't want to face truency charges. Again. So I forced myself to get up and get ready.

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed in knee-high brown leather boots, light wash jeans, a purple shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Good enough for me. I left my medium length honey brown hair naturally straight and applied a few golden tones for eyeshadow followed by a nude lip gloss.

My stomach rumbled, but I knew I didn't have enough time to eat what I wanted. Instead, I grabbed an apple on my way out the door.

* * *

When I got to school, I went straight to first period Economics. I still didn't really have any books so there was no reason to stop at my locker. As I sat in the back eating my apple, a familiar blue eyed beauty walked in. Isaac. He was so quiet at lunch yesterday that I barely said two words to him.

-''Hey, baby blue,'' I greeted him. He let out a short, breathy laugh as he sat down in the seat in front of me.

-''Hey seafoam,'' he smirked.

-''Eh, doesn't work so well with me,'' I smiled at his attempt.

-''Nah, maybe not the name. But the eyes sure do,'' he said, giving me a wink. I took a bite out of my apple and narrowed my eyes at him.

-''What?'' He questioned, noticing my stare.

-''You're just ...different...today. At lunch yesterday, you were so quiet and kept to yourself. Now you're being quite forward with me.''

-''I was just having a ...rough day yesterday.''

-''Suck it up,'' I said, raising my eyebrows and smirking at him. He was taken aback at first, but I think he finally decided he liked my comment. It wasn't what he expected, that much I could tell.

-''Alright you little misfits. Shut your devious mouthes and pay attention...'' Man, this teacher was weird.

* * *

Next class, I had chemistry. This time, Allison greeted me.

-''Hey, you need a lab partner?'' She politely asked. As much as I usually disliked peppy people, Allison's energy was different. In fact, it was contagious.

I'd never had any girl friends really. Or friends at all, I guess. I mean, I was never a loner, but I never really considered anyone my _friend_. But these people were different. Isaac was cute in every way. Allison was someone I could be myself around. Stiles was a complete nutcase, but such a caring person that it's literally _impossible _to hate him. And as I'm finding out now in my trig class, Lydia isn't so bad either.

Sure, she's a little stuck up, but I guess she does have a right to be. She's gorgeous, any one with eyes can see that. She's smart, a genius actually. And she doesn't push people to be friendly. That's probably what I like most about her. If I don't talk, neither does she. Its like she read my personality and knows exactly how to interact with me.

-''Walk with me to lunch?'' She asked after class. I smiled and nodded. I have to admit, its nice to have a friend.

* * *

The rest of my classes went by slowly. Nothing special. However, at the end of the day as I walked to my car to leave, I saw a certain blue doe eyes waiting for me.

-"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, squinting and covering my eyes from the sun.

-"Well I was just wondering how lucky a guy would have to be to spend the afternoon with a girl like yourself," he replied, trying to be charming. I could tell it was new to him.

_Say no. Say no. Say no._

-"Sure. On one condition." He raised his eyes brows and tipped his head back, obviously wondering what I could possibly proposition.  
"Stop trying to be suave. It's not working for me," I finally said, smiling so it didn't seem like a mean comment. It was actually a compliment, believe it or not. I liked the quiet Isaac from lunch and I liked the confident Isaac from Economics. I didn't like the 'I'm the perfect guy' type persona that he was trying to adopt right now though.

He laughed. A slight chuckle. "Yeah, it wasn't really for for me either."

-"Great. Now that that's settled, get in."

We drove into the small town of Beacon Hills and decided to park and walk around. It was actually a cute little town. Small boutiques where all the clothes are handmade. Little family-owned cafes. A well-kept park. That's where we decided to stop. We sat by the fountain and silence took over.

-"So uh where you from?" He was trying to make conversation. Silence made him uncomfortable, I could feel it.

-"All over. No where in particular. I think I've been to six schools in the past three years."

-"So you're probably going to move again soon?" He seemed almost sad. But it wasn't for me. He was tired of losing people.

_-_"Maybe. Not sure. Let's hope not," I said, giving him a small smile. The light was framing his face perfectly. His strong jawline. His pale skin. His glistening blue eyes.

-"So tell me about your rough day yesterday."

-"I thought I should 'suck it up' as you so kindly said earlier," he answered, smirking at me.

-"Well now I'd like to hear it. So are you gonna tell me or not?" I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for an answer.

-"I, uh, lost a friend recently." _Bingo._

_-_"Who was she?"

-"How'd you know it was a girl?" he asked, furrowing his brows trying to remember if he'd said it was a girl. _Shit._

-"Oh, I just uh assumed I guess? Was I wrong?" _Ugh, horrible cover._

-"No, you were right. It was my friend, Erica. She went missing for a while and we just found her body a few days ago."

My instinct took over as I leaned over and brought him into a tug, nestling his head in my neck. He tensed a little at first. I guess he didn't peg me for the comforting type. Which I'm not.

-"I'm sorry, Isaac. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

-"No, it's fine. You didn't know." _Ha._

The rest of the afternoon was nice. We walked around the park a little. A dog got loose and followed us for a little bit till the owner found it. It started raining so we took coverage under a willow tree. Then it happened. My instinct took over once again and I kissed him, pulling back quickly to see if it was okay with him. He smiled at me and brought my lips back to his. It was nice. Gentle and tender. Innocent. Eventually, the ran slowed down and we walked back to my car. I dropped him off at some dingy looking building. I tried to hide my curiosity about why he'd be living in such a dump. I knew he didn't want me to ask questions, so I didn't. I just said goodbye and he waved before slipping inside the door. _I'll figure out one day._

* * *

The next day came sooner than I hoped. I groaned, getting out of bed. I haven't always hated school, but when you've been there for so long, the routine gets old. Wake up. Get ready. Try to impress. Do pointless work. Go home. Eat. Sleep. _Lather, rinse, repeat. _My life has officially turned into the directions on a shampoo bottle.

I got to first period and Isaac wasn't there. Weird, he seemed perfectly fine yesterday, but I guess he skipped or something. I was kind of disappointed, but soon got over it. _My life is a disappointment anyway._

First period dragged on. Coach Finstock yelled and insulted Greenburg as usual. _Lather, rinse, repeat. _

* * *

As the bell rang for second period, I felt myself get a second wind of energy. At least I'd have Allison. Surely her energy could lift my spirits again. I groaned as I walked into the room though. Her seat was empty. _Great. _I sat down at our lab table and laid my head against the cold metal surface. Mr Harris wasn't here either, so at least I'd have time to sleep considering there wasn't a sub either. Short notice, I guess?

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I felt books hit the table. I looked up to see a smiling, muscular brunette looking down at me.

-"You look ...exhausted," he said.

-"Nice to see you too, Scott.

-"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that. I mean you always look good. You just look _really _tired today."

I took out my compact mirror and stared at a girl with heavy black circles covering the skin around her eyes, frizzy hair, and chapped lips. I really did look bad. I took out my lip gloss and put a thick enough layer on to cover my chapped lips. At least that was easy enough to fix.

-"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him since he didn't have this class.

-"I had study hall and heard Harris wasn't here. I came to see Allison, but obviously she's not here, but you are and that's great too." _Great, so I'm second best. _He sat down next to me anyway though. I guess second best was good enough.

-"So what's going on between you and Allison?" I asked as he checked his phone to make sure she hadn't texted him I assume.

-"How do you know something's going on?" he asked.

-"Um I guess it's just pretty obvious. I mean you two would look at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking, then when you caught each other looking, you'd quickly look away."

-"Oh...yeah. That. I mean we broke up before summer break and now we're just ...friends..."

-"And you're not okay with that," I answered for him.

He looked at me as if he was trying to read a book on my face. _Why is he so suspicious? _

_-_Hey, I uh gotta go. I'll see you later."

-"Yep, bye Scott." As much as I liked his company, making conversation was just exhausting me further.

* * *

-"Hey Derek, I need to talk to you!" Scott yelled as he entered the loft. He suddenly jumped as he saw Isaac sitting on the couch, staring into space.

-"What do you want, Scott?" Derek sighed as he walked into the spacious room. 'Broody as always,' Scott thought to himself.

-"I need to talk to you about this girl..." Scott began, but Derek cut him off, laughing.

-"I'm _not _giving you relationship advice, Scott."

-"That wasn't what I was going to ask...It's about this new girl at school. There's something off about her, but I can't tell what."

Derek groaned. This wasn't worth his time.

-"Scott, not everyone is part of the supernatural world. Give it a rest."

-"No, I know what he means," Isaac cut in. Scott looked at him, confused. "I was with her yesterday," Isaac answered, reading the question on his face. "It was like she knew exactly what I was thinking. She'd finish my sentences or prompt a conversation that was exactly what I was thinking about."

Derek narrowed his eyes at the two betas. "Maybe she's clairvoyant. It's actually quite common. Harmless and common."

-"No," Scott continued, "It's not like that. She didn't do it all the time. Only when there was something important on my mind."

-"Something you were worried about or stressing over?" Peter interjected as he descended the spiral staircase. Scott always got the creeps when he walked into the room. I mean, who wouldn't? He's supposed to be dead. But more than that, Peter always seemed to be listening and always seemed to know the answers.

Isaac's voice brought him out of his thoughts though as he confirmed Peter's question. Scott nodded yes also.

-"Hm. Interesting. Watch her. Closely. But don't let her find out. She'll back off if she knows you're suspicious."

-"Well what do you think she is?" Isaac asked.

-"It's too early to answer that really. But there is one possibility that's sticking out to me. Considering how Isaac came home yesterday after spending time with her, I do have my suspicions about something though."

-"What do you mean how he came home?" Scott questioned.

-"Lovestruck," Peter answered and Isaac blushed.

-"I'm not..." Isaac began to defend himself.

-"I know you're not in love, Isaac. But she made you feel that way right? Captivated by her? By her beauty?" Peter interrogated.

-"Yeah, I mean, she definitely drew me in. She was like ...radiant. The closer we got, the more she glowed."

-"She wasn't like that today though. Actually, she was the exact opposite. She looked terrible. Exhausted and completely fried." Scott pointed out.

-"Hm...interesting..." Peter pondered.

-"What is she?" Derek finally spoke.

-"Like I said, I can't be positive. However, her characteristics do resemble something, something dangerous."

Derek sighed. "Peter, if you don't want me to kill you again, just spit it out."

-"A siren."


	3. Chapter 3

-''Like a mermaid?'' Isaac asked, completely shocked by Peter's idea.

-''Well, typically, yes. Sirens have always been described as half woman, half fish, with the ability to shift,'' Peter explained.

-''Why would a siren come here though? Wouldn't she need to be around an ocean?'' Scott asked.

-''That's why I'm not positive. Yes, she would feel an undeniable desire to be in the water, so why she would move somewhere that is nowhere close to the ocean, I have no idea. The other characteristics are there though. She's quite beautiful from what Isaac's said and apparently she has the ability to read minds.''

-''Why does a mermaid need to be able to read minds?'' Isaac questioned.

-''Siren. They hate being called mermaids. But anyway, sirens are devious creatures, but they aren't criminals. Instead, they lure men to them with their good looks and they make them feel good. They do that by reading their minds, so they know what the person wants. Once they have that in with whoever it may be, they seduce and hypnotize the poor fella. Once under their spell, you'll do anything for them. You live to please them. Without them, you feel as if you'll die.''

-''If we're done story time here, we really have to get going,'' Derek interrupted.

-''Where are you going?'' Isaac asked, confused because Derek usually brought him along everywhere.

-''Peter and I have some things to look into. Your help isn't needed.''

-''Make sure you watch her closely. If my thoughts are correct, she could be incredibly dangerous,'' Peter quickly added as Derek pretty much shoved him out the door.

* * *

-''What the hell was that about?'' Peter hastily asked Derek once they were out of the two beta's hearing range.

-''If they keep going near her, she could put _them _under her spell. Do you even realize what could happen if a werewolf is under a siren's spell?!'' Derek yelled.

-''Of course I do. I am older and wiser than you after all. If I hadn't told them about her, they would've gone near her anyway. She's a pretty girl and they're hormonal teenage boys. You do the math for that one.''

Derek snorted, not wanting to admit to Peter that he was right.

-''Exactly what I thought,'' Peter added in satisfaction at Derek's stubborn silence.

* * *

-''So which of us is going to talk to her?'' Isaac asked, as they stood at his locker before first period.

-''I think this one is gonna be up to you. I pretty much blew my chances yesterday when I left her after finding out Allison wasn't there.''

Isaac smiled a little, but quickly covered it up, not wanting Scott to see. Isaac genuinely liked Blair. He couldn't help how he felt. The only thing that worried him was wondering if how he felt was truly how _he _felt and not just some mind trick she played on him.

* * *

-''Good morning, beautiful,'' Isaac said as he took his seat in front of her.

-''Mm, good morning yourself,'' I said with a wink. ''Where were you yesterday? You left me all alone with Coach Nutcase.''

Isaac let out a small chuckle. ''Sorry, didn't feel like sitting through seven hours of people lecturing. Didn't realize you'd miss me,'' he teased while smirking at her.

-''Don't let it happen again.'' I tried crossing my arms over my chest and keeping a straight face, but it didn't really happen. Instead, I couldn't help the smile that was spreading on my face.

-''Lahey! Whitlock! When your hormones stop clouding your vision, let me know so I can teach my class!'' the coach yelled at them. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. Normally, I didn't mind people looking at me, but when it had to do with them imagining my sex life, well that was a little too much. Apparently, Isaac didn't mind too much though because when I caught sight of his face, he was sporting a very proud smirk. ''Teenagers,'' the scoffed under his breath, turning back to the board.

* * *

-''So when am I taking you out on a date?'' Isaac asked as they left first period.

-''Didn't realize you were.''

-''Well I figure since you missed me so much yesterday, I'd make it up to you by seeing you _after _school also.''

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Isaac was smug, and I like it. A lot. ''Tomorrow then. Pick me up at seven. Plan a good date or it'll be our last,'' I responded, walking off to my next class, but peeking back to see his reaction. I should've known that I'd be greeted by the sight of a smirking Isaac Lahey, watching me walk away with satisfaction plastered all over his perfect features.

* * *

-''So you got closer to her then?'' Scott asked as him and Isaac met up at lunch.

-''Did you doubt me? Yeah, we have a date tomorrow night,'' Isaac replied, clearly happy with himself.

-''Alright, good. And Derek wants everyone at the loft tonight. Apparently he knows that the alphas are coming tonight and he wants to be prepared.''

* * *

-''So what's the big plan wolfy? How are a bunch of misfit teenagers and a ressurected pyscho supposed to take down a pack made up entirely of alphas?'' Stiles asked Derek as they entered the apartment. Obviously Stiles didn't think this was a good idea, and the only reason he was here was because if Lydia showed up, he needed to be there to protect her, even though there wasn't much he could do physically.

Derek glared at the young human. He didn't know why he was even here.

''We don't know how many are in the alpha pack, so with any luck, four 'misfit teenagers, a resurrected psycho,' and a brooding alpha will be able to take them down if it comes to that,'' Peter stepped in.

''Oh well that's a good plan. Wait to see how badly we'll get beaten then hope for some miracle,'' Stiles said, under his breath although he knew they could all hear him anyway.

* * *

The group waited for three hours. It was now 10 PM and the ones who didn't live there were getting up to leave.

-''As much as we'd like to stay, you were clearly _wrong _and wasted a perfectly good evening of ours,'' Stiles said to Derek. It was like Stiles was constantly testing Derek to see how far he could push him. He had a feeling the alpha would've ripped his head off by now if he hadn't been Scott's best friend. That made it even more enjoyable though because he knew how hard it was for a werewolf to keep its anger under control and Derek's mind was probably doing gymnastics to control himself.

-''Wait, I think I hear something,'' Peter said, quickly stopping the two leaving teenagers.

-''No, you didn't hear anything. If you did, that,'' Derek began, pointing to an electrical box with a big red light bulb on it, ''would start blinking and a small siren would go off, letting us know.''

But just as the words left his mouth, the group was alerted by the said siren.

-''You mean like that?'' Peter asked, sarcastically. The group instantly tensed up and cautiously watched as the door was thrown open.

A man with dark glasses and a walking cane entered the room slowly, feeling out every step. ''Hello Derek. I believe this is the first time meeting you. The name's Deucalion. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure getting to know me.'' As soon as he said that, a massive, built man stepped in on one side while a smaller, graceful woman bounced in on the other.

Silently, they all sighed in relief as they realized Derek's plan may work. They'd have numbers on their side. Even if it was alphas, there were only three and one was blind.

Sensing Derek shifting to his wolf form the blind man spoke once more. ''Not so fast, Derek. I don't believe you've met everyone.'' As he said that, a pair of twins entered in behind them. The same twins who had just started school. The same ones Isaac had a previous, violent encounter with. When Isaac saw them, he immediately shifted and let out a low growl. The twins looked at each other and turned to smirk at Isaac.

Just as Isaac was losing control and about to lunge at them, another figure entered in behind them. Now they really didn't have numbers on their side. In fact, numbers-wise, they were now even. But skill-wise, well let's just say one pack has six _alphas _while the other has six _misfits_.

The sixth member of their pack wasn't an alpha though. Or at least, Isaac and Scott didn't _think _so. The two boys turned to look at each other as light flooded onto the sixth members face.

-''_Blair?_'' both boys said in sync as they stared in shock at her.

**Don't forget to review, please (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac and Scott stared at Blair in complete shock. They were just beginning to discover something supernatural about her, and now here she was with the alpha pack. It was unfathomable in the moment.

-''Ah, so I see you've met our newest member. She's a real treat, isn't she?'' Decualion teased, receiving smirks from the members of his pack and glares from Isaac and Scott.

-''What are you doing with _them_?'' Isaac growled out.

Before Blair could answer, Deucalion spoke for her. ''You see, darling Blair here is helping our pack become a bigger threat and in return, we're teaching her to utilize her powers better. It's a win/win for both of us. Not for you, however.'' Just as he ended his sentence, Kali lunged forward and effortlessly knocked an unexpecting Cora to her knees. As if that was everyone else's cue, all hell broke loose and wolfed out bodies where flying left and right. However, in a brief moment, Scott looked up and saw that Deucalion was standing by the entrance like normal, but next to him was Blair. She had a complete calculating look on her face as she watched every kick, punch, scratch get thrown.

Within minutes of the fighting starting, it was over. Derek's pack was beat. No surprise there.

-''Take this as a pleasant warning, Derek. I will get what I want. One way or another,'' Deucalion sang as they walked out of the loft victorious.

* * *

-''What the hell was she doing here?'' Isaac stressed after the alpha pack left. ''What would they want with a siren?''

The group turned to look at Peter who had come down after the alphas left. It was getting a bit old for everyone that Peter was still ''too weak'' to physically help them.

-''Well I could see that they'd want her at other times, to seduce and manipulate, but why they would bring her to fight, I have no idea. Seduction takes time, she wouldn't be able to just go it split second to manipulate any of you.'' Peter explained, pondering on it himself.

-''There's something about her that we're missing. We don't need any more surprises so we have to figure it out,'' Derek stated with a serious yet perplexed expression plastered on his face.

-''Well she's obviously not going to tell us anything now that she knows we're the enemy,'' Isaac pointed out.

-''You'd be surprised at how independent sirens can be. Just because she's technically part of the alpha pack doesn't mean she wouldn't break away from it in a heartbeat if that's what she wanted to do,'' Peter said.

* * *

The next day was still pretty jittery. He knew he had to confront Blair, but he had no idea how he would even start and what would follow after that. However just as much as she shocked him showing up at the loft yesterday, she shocked him again today. When he walked into first period, a coffee sat on his desk and Blair sat behind in her desk smiling up at him when he walked in. Isaac was so taken aback that he stood in the doorway for a solid minute just trying to figure out what her game was. He was taken out of his thoughts though when shoulders started bumping into him on their way into the classroom.

-''You look like you've seen a ghost,'' Blair teased when Isaac finally took his seat.

-''Not a ghost, but I did see a seemingly innocent girl with a pack of alpha werewolves at my loft yesterday,'' Isaac challenged, setting the coffee on her desk, for all he knew she could've poisoned it.

Blair stared down at it with a smirk on her face before nudging it back over to him. ''You look like you could use it more than me.'' Isaac actually hadn't slept much the night before, if at all. He was too busy thinking about his responsibility of having to figure her out before the next alpha attack.

-''Thanks,'' he mumbled under his breath.

-''I know you want to talk about what happened yesterday,'' she said, too nonchalantly for Isaac's liking.

-''Well does that mean you're going to talk about it then?'' He questioned with skepticism flooding his tone.

-''No. I thought I'd just point out that I knew. Your thoughts aren't very safe around me, Isaac,'' she said with a wink right before Coach Finstock went on his batty lecture of the day. Isaac couldn't help but think back and try to remember all that he'd thought about around her, hoping nothing too mortifying popped out. He heard Blair chuckle behind him though and realized she wasn't kidding when she said his thoughts aren't safe around her. He decided to test it though to see the outcome.

_''Are you always so intrusive with people's minds,'' _He thought, seeing if she'd hear it.

-''Only the people I find interesting,'' she whispered, only audible to supernatural hearing. So not only can she know what a person wants, she can also read their minds very precisely.

-''Coach, can I go to the nurse?'' Isaac asked, not wanting to have his mind an open book any longer than necessary.

-''Lahey! You're killing me! You better be at practice today!'' the coach yelled at Isaac before he left the room. He always had a way of caring more about his sports team than the actual players.

* * *

-''So hopefully you weren't thinking like a hormonal halfwit around her...'' Stiles pointed out, obviously thrilled about Isaac's unease.

-''Shut up, Stiles,'' Scott jumped in before things escalated. ''Have you called Derek to tell him yet?''

-''Yeah. He said that still doesn't help explain why they would bring her with them to the fighting though.''

-''She has to be able to protect herself somehow if someone was to attack her, we just have to figure out how,'' Scott said, half to himself, half to the group.

-''She's gonna know we're trying to figure it out. She can hear every single thing we think,'' Isaac pointed out.

-''Well we can't just avoid her forever so its either let her know what we're thinking and hope for the best or get completely destroyed when we find out what she is during a fight,'' Scott retorted. Obviously he was right, like always.

-''Fine, but you can do it then,'' Isaac said before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

-''Get up and try again!''

Blair groaned, laying on the floor, body throbbing in pain. She heard his booming voice yell at her again, but remained laying down on the cold stone floor. Suddenly she felt someone tug on her waist and was soon lifted off the floor and set on her feet.

-''What's wrong?''

-''Nothing, Aiden. I'm just sore and tired of training.''

-''We promised to train you and help you use the entirity of your powers, Blair. That was what _you _asked for,'' the twin pointed out to which Blair sighed in response. ''Now stop being a baby and fight back,'' he challenged.

Aiden's eyes returned to their glowing red and his claws extended as he twisted her body and sent her flying across the room. She hit the wall with a loud thud and growled viciously at him as she got stood halfway up into a crouching position.

-''Come get me, baby,'' he teased her as her seafoam green eyes began glowing as if a 100 watt light bulb turned on behind them. She jumped and pounced on him only for him to pry her body off his and throw her back again. ''Nice try,'' he mocked.

-''You know I hate when you taunt me,'' she growled out.

-''Yeah, but I just love to make you mad,'' he replied with a smug wink.

Finally having enough, Blair extended her talon-like claws and pounced on Aiden once again. Right away, she dug her claws into his side, earning a throaty scream from him. He transformed as far as he could into wolf form and slashed her back with his claws. She shrieked in pain and dropped down off him. He smirked at her and rammed her up against the broken wall.

-''Looks like I'm still better than you even in your peak form,'' he teased.

-''If only you knew,'' she grinned before closing her eyes and focusing her energy as Deuc taught her to do. When she opened them again, Aiden was staring at her wide-eyed. He'd never seen her transform before and apparently it shocked him pretty bad. He must've sensed that she knew his worry and quickly covered it up.

-''Ya know, I always knew you were cunning. Now I know exactly why,'' he teased, looking her up and down. She smiled back at him and quickly whipped her tail around his ankles and pulled them out from under him. He hit the floor with a bang and she smiled in satisfaction before.

-"I think my training is done for today. Don't get too excited for next time,'' she teased, shifting back to human form and slowly walking out of the room.

**Okay, so I apologize if this chapter was a little boring and unfocused. I'm on vacation, but still wanted to give everyone something to read at least! **

**The next chapter will be a lot better, I promise!**

**Please review nonetheless. I actually have no set idea on where I want this story to go, so I'm definitely open to your ideas! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I apologize for how I keep switching how the story is written. I just can't seem to** **choose the style I like! So for this chapter, it's going to be written strictly from Blair's POV. Please review or PM me with how you would like to see the chapters written from here on out.**

-''Ugh, God what is that smell?''

One second I'm having a peaceful dream and the next, my nose is flooding with a sulfuric burning smell. What a freaking great way to start the day.

-''What the hell are you doing?''

-''Cooking, what does it look like?'' Aiden said defensively.

-''Well it smells like a rotting body and it looks like you're trying to burn the place down,'' I sighed, seeing the frustrated look on his face. ''Here, let me help,'' I said, taking the spatula and throwing the burnt pan in the sink then getting out a new one. ''You may want to try spraying the pan with oil next time,'' I teased him. I had never once seen Aiden attempt to cook, so I guess I can't be too surprised that he has no idea how to even cook eggs.

* * *

-''Voila,'' I said, putting the plate down in front of him. He muttered out a 'thanks' before giving in to the delicious aroma and digging in.

-''You want any?'' he asked, watching me look at his emptying plate of food.

-''Not exactly what I'm craving,'' I sighed.

-''Oh yeah, about that. Deuc told me to take you out today to help you satisfy that craving. It'll be easier to get with the two of us,'' he said, shoving another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

-''Great, I'll go get ready while you finish then. But by the way, I don't need your help,'' I said, making sure he knew I wasn't helpless.

-''Yeah, yeah, whatever. Independent female, I get it,'' he replied, shrugging his shoulders and smirking at me.

I flashed over to him in a nanosecond and had him turned in his seat with me standing between his legs, gripping his waist and digging my claws in. ''Independent, fearless, strong _person_,'' I sternly said, making it clear that I wasn't just some feminist cliche.

-''You forgot sexy,'' he purred, gripping my arms and pulling them off his waist to remove my claws from him. ''And if there weren't three other werewolves in this apartment that would hear everything, I'd make sure you never forget that again,'' he said, doing his famous wink and grin.

-"Don't worry, Aid. I never forget it, I just wish you would,'' I said, turning and walking away to get a shower.

-''How could I with a walk like that?'' He called after me. I couldn't help but smile, thankfully my back was turned to him. I gave him a little extra sway of my hips to watch as I climbed the last few steps and rounded the corner towards my room.

* * *

-''Ready to go?'' I asked Aiden, watching him throw on his shirt.

-''Just about,'' he replied as he turned around to face me. ''Damn, do you always look that good when you go hunting?'' He smirked, looking me up and down. I only have a few hunting outfits, and I actually probably need to get more. I was wearing black yoga pants, a black tank top that had a few holes in it from the fighting, and a leather jacket on top for warmth.

I rolled my eyes at him. He could never seem to focus on anything but a pretty girl's appearance. ''Whenever your ready beauty queen, I'll be waiting outside by your bike.'' I heard him scoff at my comment, but could still practically feel the grin forming on his lips.

-''So what do we do now?'' Aiden asked me, as we stepped off his bike.

-''We wait,'' I stated, climbing up a thick tree to sit on a high perch.

-''Up there?'' he questioned skeptically.

-''Yes, up here you wuss. We have to be able to spot when one passes near us. Can't do that on the ground. But if you're too scared, just go home.''

I saw him jump onto the tree trunk, climbing up like he does it everyday. ''Nice try. Can't get rid of me that easy. Besides, Deucalion told me to watch over you.''

-''I don't need your help. I've been doing this since long before I met you, any of you.''

-''Well, maybe I want to be here with you. You know, once you get past the 'i hate everyone' attitude, you're actually a really cool person.''

-''Is Aiden, the morphing alpha werewolf, trying to compliment little ol' me?'' I sarcastically said, winking at him.

He smiled and shook his head, ''Maybe I just...''

-''Wait! Shh! Look!'' I said, pointing a little to the east of where we were perched. ''There's two. I need you to separate them and I'll do the rest.''

He nodded his head in understanding and hopped down to the ground, landing soundlessly. I saw him wink up at me before running off to execute my plan. Within a couple minutes after, I saw my prey wandering around alone, looking lost. ''Hm I almost feel bad for it,'' I- said to myself sarcastically before jumping down and running off to attack.

This was almost too easy tonight. I hid in a bush for about all of thirty seconds before my prey passed by, senses un-alert. And just like any other time, I pounced with unmeasured force, tackling the unexpected prey to the ground. I heard it scream and whimper as I cracked multiple bones in its body, leaving it completely handicapped. When it had passed out from the agonizing pain, I called out for Aiden who came running within seconds.

-''Nice job,'' he remarked as he hoisted the prey onto his shoulder.

-''I could say the same to you, but that would mean I'd actually be complimenting you,'' I said, looking over at him. He was already looking down at me and smiling his bright grin. I bumped into his left arm playfully before crossing my arms over my chest and continuing the walk back in silence.

-''Alright, whenever you're ready, the back room is all yours,'' Aiden said, walking back into the living room where I was watching TV.

-''Thanks,'' I responded, absentmindedly.

I could feel him sit down about a foot away from me on the couch. He had something on his mind. I could sense him trying to work it out in his mind. Normally, I would just read a person's mind, but around the people I actually care about, I vowed to not intrude upon their inner thoughts.

-''What's on your mind, Aiden? I can feel your thoughts swirling and to be honest, it's making me feel quite restless myself.''

-''Sorry.'' Hm that was the first time I've ever heard him apologize to anyone. ''I just have a question, but you don't really seem like the type of person to open up about yourself.'' Wow, he hit the nail on the head.

-''Well you don't seem like that type of person yourself,'' I countered, not wanting to be the one put on the spot.

He huffed, knowing I was right. ''Let's play a game then. We take turns asking any question we want and the other decides if they want to answer.''

-''And if we don't want to answer?'' I questioned, intrigued by his idea.

-''Answer the question or remove a piece of clothing,'' he grinned widely.

-''Ah, and there's the typical Aiden,'' I laughed at his predictability.

He scooted over closer to me, pulling on my body to face him. ''What? You too scared?'' he teased, knowing I'm never one to resist a challenge.

I climbed even closer to him, basically in his lap at this point, my face inches from his smiling one. ''I'm all in,'' I whispered into his ear.

He grinned even wider at me. ''Great. Go eat then come back. And you better be ready,'' he said, lowering his voice.

* * *

I slid open the big metal door to the back room. My prey lay on the floor in a big pile of its own blood. It was shaking slightly, probably from either the fear or the pain.

I walked over to the pathetic pile laying there. I felt my eyes shift as I scanned over it's mangled body. It jumped and cried out when I brought my foot back and slammed it into its stomach.

I crouched down low right next to its ear. ''You know, I was always told not to play with my food. But when its this fun, who can resist?'' I laughed sadistically. It cringed under the weight of my foot on its neck. ''Hm. I could break your neck with one stomp of my foot and you'd be gone in a millisecond. But that's no fun, now is it?'' It whimpered underneath me.

-''Blair! Hurry up!'' I growled as I heard Aiden yelling from the other room.

I looked down at my meal again, still laying there helplessly. ''I guess that was my cue then,'' I said as it cringed one last time. A loud growl escaped my throat as I sunk my teeth into its side, tearing a meaty piece of skin and muscle off. I heard an ear shattering scream from it, but kept going. Tear after tear, rip after rip, until the body stopped moving at all.

After I finished feeding, I found a wallet laying on the floor near a piece of fatty flesh. I couldn't help my curiosity. ''Hm. Well congratulations, Stephanie. You were quite the meal,'' I commented as I threw the ID over my shoulder, walking out of the room.

**REVIEW PLEASE! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so hello everyone! This chapter was mainly written to get more information on Blair and where she came from, but I also added a little fun to it also (; Hope you like! 3 Reviews for next chapter? Let's make it happen!**

-''So now that you're done feeding, are we gonna start that game?'' Aiden asked as I walked down from my room after changing my blood-splattered clothes.

-''My, my. Aren't you just an eager little boy?'' I teased, sitting cross-legged on the couch opposite him.

-''I wouldn't call myself _little_, but eager, yes,'' he replied, smirking at me.

-''I get first question. Why do you think you can get away with being so cocky and arrogant all the time?'' I spat at him with glaring at his still smiling face.

-''Well let's see. I'm an alpha werewolf, an ultimate predator. I have obvious good looks. No girl can resist me. And well, I'm just pretty much perfect,'' he answered. I should've known his answer would sound just like that. I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes. ''You know I'm right. Anyway, my turn. Why don't you just admit that you _clearly_ want me?''

-''Because I _don't_?''

-''No lying.''

-''Aiden, I'm a supernatural creature who was designed to be irresistable to every single person. I can quite literally have _anyone _I want. So _why_ would I want _you_?" I challenged, tilting my head to the side and raising my eyebrows while waiting for his answer.

He grinned and leaned back on his couch, spreading his arms behind his body. "I'm pretty sure if there was a rule book, you would've just broken two of them. Lying _and _answering a question with a question. So strip," he commanded, still grinning at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and slid off one of my socks, dangling it in the air then throwing it at him. Thanks to his werewolf reflexes though, he caught it before it hit him and looked at it before tossing it behind his couch. "A sock? Really? Nice play." I smiled at him deviously.

The game continued on with a lot of petty questions from my end. I really wasn't sure that I even _wanted _to know more about Aiden. For all I knew, I could be running to a new town next week. So getting close to people isn't really something I care to do. From his end, however, the questions were a bit more difficult. He was really challenging me. I guess it was a win/win situation from his perspective though. Either I'll answer his questions and he'll figure out whatever was on his mind about me earlier, or I'll have to get naked. Like I said, a win/win for him, a lose/lose for me. Why did I even agree to this game?

-"Earth to Blair," he said in sing-song tone. "You planning on answering before I turn fifty?" he teased, pulling me out of my daze.

He already had my socks, sweatpants, and hoodie on his couch. I had his shirt. I glared at him as I pulled my cami over my head, leaving myself in just my underwear and bra, before aggressively throwing it over to his couch.

-"Why won't you just answer any questions about yourself? You wouldn't have those goosebumps right now if you would've answered and kept your hoodie."

I covered my body with my arms at his comment. He was more than five feet away from me and could still clearly see small details on my body. Suddenly, for the first time in my life, I felt incredibly self-conscious. "It's not your turn to ask a question," I retorted. He narrowed his eyes at me and nodded his head slowly. Surprisingly enough, it seemed as though he really would've liked getting answers from me rather than see me naked. Strange. If I couldn't answer _his _questions, I would just have to make it so he couldn't answer mine either. "Why are you and Ethan so loyal to Deucalion?"

He raised his eyebrows a little. I guess he was surprised at my actually meaningful question this time. I grinned as he took off a sock. "So you took off your shirt _before _taking off your socks?" I laughed at him.

-"I figured you'd want a nice view while we play," he grinned back at me. "Why did you team up with Deucalion?"

I guess that was easy enough. I didn't have to give full disclosure on my answer, but I could give something at least. "I needed to learn to control my powers and be able to use them to protect myself." He nodded his head, taking in my answer. I could feel his sense of triumph at finally having gotten some insight into my mind. "What were you and Ethan before you met Deucalion?"

-"Omegas," he stated. I furrowed my eyebrows. I thought that to be an alpha, you had to kill yours, but if they didn't have one, how could they be alphas now? "You can ask that next time," he said, sensing my confusion. "Were you a siren or a kitsune first?"

-"A siren. How did you become an alpha?"

-"We killed ours." I went to ask how, but he put a finger to his lips. "It's not your turn. How did you become a siren?"

-"I was born a siren. I didn't realize my powers till I was about six though and started knowing what people were thinking," I said, smiling back on the memory. "I would want a cookie or something between meals and my mom would never give it to me. Naturally, my powers took over and I would instinctively read her mind to figure out how to get what I want. She was a simple woman. All I usually had to do with pout or beg. She loved me. She hated to see me upset, so like a first-time mother, she'd give me basically whatever I wanted to keep me happy." I relished in the memory for a second, before I felt Aiden sit down next to me. Apparently, my eyes had started to tear up because I felt his hand touch my cheek, brushing a single tear away. He was so gentle about it. More gentle than I even knew he could be. His eyes were filled with warmth and care for the first time. Before I could even take a mental picture of the moment though, my body and mind naturally clammed up. I started fidgeting with the hem on my underwear. He laughed at me.

-"What? You want me to ask a hard question so you can take them off?" he smirked at me, looking at my fingers rubbing the hem.

He was sitting probably about a foot away from me, but that space decreased as I moved over closer to him, leaning my face just inches from his. I could feel his hot breath on my lips as I stared into his deep brown eyes. His eyes were clouding over with lust. I could feel his thoughts getting hazy as I leaned over to his neck then up to his ear and spoke softly into it, "My turn." I laughed as I pulled away and he groaned, leaning back against the couch.

-"You're gonna pay for that, you know?" he playfully threatened.

-"Hey, hey! I said...it's _my _turn. No questions from the peanut gallery,'' I joked as I racked my mind for a question that I wanted the answer to. Ah-ha. "How did your pack find me?"

-"What do you mean? You know that we picked up your scent. A dying kitsune has a very distinct scent you know."

-"Aiden, you know what I mean. I wasn't even in Beacon Hills and you just happened to travel two hours out of your way to coincidentally find and rescue a dying siren-kitsune hybrid at a time when you have a war going on with another pack?"

-"Look, Blair. Even if I knew the answer and was willing to tell you, you know I can't. If Deucalion wants you to know, he'll tell you himself. But my first answer was truthful, Deuc led us to the area and we picked up your scent. That's all I know." I nodded my head, thinking it over. Why wouldn't Deuc tell the rest of the pack what his master scheme was?

-"Your turn," I mumbled out, still thinking it over.

He furrowed his brows as he looked at me. I guess he could tell his answer had upset me because soon he was reaching out to comfort me. "Don't, Aiden. I'm fine. Really," I said, putting on a smile. "Just keep going."

He nodded his head. He knew exactly where I was coming from with not wanting to feel the comfort of others. "How did you become a kitsune?"

-"From a bite, just like a werewolf. It was a man named Victor. He was actually my boss when I worked as a waitress at a restaurant. He told me that he knew I was special from the moment he saw me. Then when I started waitressing, all the customers commented about how I knew exactly what they wanted and how to make their experience the best. He connected the dots and figured out what I was. After everyone had left one night, he confronted me. He told me he was building his group and wanted to see what a hybrid could do. I was young and immature. His flattery worked on me, so I said yes to the bite. So that's my story," I said, giving a slight laugh. "Now I want to know more about yours. How did you become an alpha is you were an omega? Don't omegas not have packs?"

-"We were different than ordinary omegas. Ethan and I were born werewolves, but that didn't mean we were born alphas also. Since we were born and not changed into werewolves, naturally we didn't have a pack. That's what made us omegas. Eventually, we found another pack and they adopted us as part of their own. But it turned out to be a not-so-good thing with them. We were the lowest on the todem pole. We got beat. We were the last to eat. They didn't _really _care about us. When we met Deucalion, he was already forming his alpha pack and he wanted us. He taught us how to control our shifts and how to morph into one. When we got strong enough, we attacked our whole pack, killing them, _one by one_. After all the betas were dead, our alpha was _begging _for us to have mercy. We ripped him limb by limb. Shredded every ounce of him."

I could feel the anger building in him just at the memory of it. That was the only real bad thing about being a siren. Everyone else's emotions affected you too. Their happiness made _your _skin glow. Their sadness pulled at _your _heartstrings. Their anger made _your _blood boil. It was uncontrollable, just like their emotions.

-"Aiden I'm so..."

He reached out and cupped his warm hand over my mouth. "Don't worry about it, Blair. It was for the better. I'm stronger now. Ethan is stronger now. We're stronger together."

I nodded my head. I knew exactly how he felt about loving how strong you could feel even after something so bad happened to you. As a young siren, I felt weak. I was young and scared. I didn't want to kill people to survive. My mom always said it was a blessing, but I always thought it was a curse. I used my powers to seduce young, unexpecting teenage boys, but even as I was just seducing them, I was developing crushes on them. I couldn't help it. I was a teenage girl myself too. Young and immature. But when Victor turned me into a siren/kitsune hybrid, I felt more in control than ever. I didn't have to develop feelings for anyone anymore while seducing them. I could just stealthily sneak up on them and break their neck with one twist of my hand. It was hope. It was power. I just didn't know how to control it. Not until Deucalion found me anyway.

-"Why were you dying when we found you? Why not just feed on someone? Why sit in an alley and let yourself die?" I heard him ask me. This was the one question I didn't want to be asked. It was too hard to answer. Too personal. Too vulnerable.

I reached my hands around my back and slowly undid the clasp on my light blue bra, letting the straps fall down my arms, carrying the rest of the bra with them. I raised my eyes and looked up at him. He was staring at me. Even without answering the question, I was overly vulnerable for my liking. As many times as I have seduced a guy, he had never seen me in such a vulnerable, open state. I would never let him. He would be dead soon and it wasn't worth opening myself up to anyone before that.

-"Will you always do anything Deucalion asks of you? Or will you ever decide you've already repayed the favors he's done for you?"

He stood up, pulling down his sweatpants. Why was Deuc always such a touchy subject with him?

He laughed, trying to deflect the emotions he was feeling at not being able to answer the question. "Guess you got me right where I know you want me," he said, gesturing to his nearly naked body and winking at me. I laughed at his cocky attitude.

-"Do you realize what this would look like if someone were to walk in right now?"

-"Hey, it's not your turn. Save your question for next time," he replied, sticking his tongue out at me. He thought about his question for a second. I could tell he was racking his brain for something good. Finally, his face loosened as he apparently thought of a question. "Now that you've learned to control both sides of your abilities, do you plan on leaving our pack soon?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. I knew I couldn't answer. If I did, he'd detect my lie right away from my heartbeat. If I said yes, I'd be lying. Truthfully, I'm too scared to leave the safety net I now have. If I said no, I'd also be lying because I know I'm too scared to stay in one place for extended periods of time.

-"Blair! Where are you going?!" he yelled after me as I tried grabbing any pieces of clothing before running up to my room. "Blair!" I heard him yell again as I slammed my door shut.

I sunk down, back against the door. I tried not to think about this, but from Aiden's question, all the thoughts came flying out of the locked box in my brain. If I leave, I have no one to protect me. No one who will be there for me at the end of a bad day. No one to save me from dying in a cold, dark alley behind a grungy bar. But if I stay, I'll become emotionally connected to the people here. My friends. My pack. Then Victor will find me and kill me, but not before killing those I'm close to. Either way, I lose. Either way, I die.

**Hope everyone liked it! If so, tell me! If not, tell me why! **

**Remember, three reviews for next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I got a review about how I "don't have to use dashes before every new dialogue." It was a guest who posted it, so I just wanted to say thank you for pointing that out! Personally, I like to use dashes before every new dialogue just because I feel it makes it easier to read because you see every time someone says something new, but if the readers don't like that PLEASE let me know! I'm totally willing to change it if its something that bothers enough people!**

**Before I post the next chapter, I'd like at least three reviews again (more would be great too!) so if you decide to review, please include about this dashes dilemma! I don't want problems with my writing to go unsaid, so if it bothers you speak up, if not, please still tell me that so I know what I'm doing is okay with my readers! (:**

-"What the hell happened to you last night?" Aiden questioned when I walked downstairs ready to leave for school.

-"None of your business. Are you ready to leave? We're gonna be late," I stated, busying myself with grabbing the necessary books and slipping on my lilac Vans.

-"We're not leaving till you tell me why you ran away yesterday," he sternly said. I guess he saw my eyes glance over to the car keys because his arm all of a sudden shot out and snatched them before I could even blink.

I sighed heavily, not wanting to play his game this early in the morning. "Fine. I'll walk. See you there," I shouted as I ran out the door before he could stop me. As I walked from the parking lot to the sidewalk, I realized I had a certain skill he didn't know about. I grinned in satisfaction as I pranced over to my Toyota Prius and picked the lock with my extended claws. Sitting down in the driver's seat, I quickly ripped open a small spot where I knew the wires would be. I looked back at the apartment, seeing a light turn off. I knew Aiden would be coming down any second, shit. Thankfully, it only took a few more seconds though before I connected the last two wires and heard the beautiful sound of the engine starting. Before Aiden could connect the sound of the engine with my doing, I peeled out of the parking lot, leaving tire marks in my wake.

* * *

The sound of the first bell was loud as I whipped into an empty parking space at the high school and ran up the stairs to first period. It wasn't that I cared so much about missing class, because frankly, I absolutely hated school in the first place. I just didn't want to have to spend any more time than necessary here, which meant not getting detention for being late, easier said than done though with Miss America Aiden whose bike is currently out of commission thanks to a certain Isaac Lahey messing with its parts.

Just as the final bell sounded, I rounded the corner, running into my Economics class. As I slid into my desk chair, said-Lahey turned around in his seat, smirking wildly at me. I narrowed my eyes at him skeptically. Ever since the day he found out I was with the alpha pack, he hadn't said more than ten words to me.

-"What are you so happy about?" I questioned.

-"Shouldn't you already know that, Miss Mind Reader?" he sarcastically remarked.

I sighed, s_hould've known where this would lead. _"Look, as much as you would probably like to believe that your thoughts are of high interest to me, I hate to tell you dear, but they aren't," I said, sticking my bottom lip out in a pouty face at him. "Besides, I don't have to read your mind to know that right now you're trying to show me that you're 'Mr. I don't take anyone's crap,' but really, you take _everyone's _crap. Your dad, yes I read your mind for that one," I added as I saw the shocked look on his face. "Your coach," I said, motioning to the insane man at the front of the room. "And needless to say, Derek."

I could see the smirk fall right off his face and I couldn't help but grin in victory. "You don't know anything about my life," he grunted out before turning around in his seat. He started this though and I wasn't going to let it end so soon now.

-"Awe, did I hit a soft spot on little Lahey pup?" I whispered to him, knowing my words were echoing loud and clear throughout his head. "Obviously, Finstock isn't your sensitive spot. So maybe your dad? But he's long past dead now right? So I would think you'd be over that by now, or at least less sensitive to it. So that just leaves Derek," I teased, watching his body closely. I smirked when I saw his body tense up abruptly. "Ah, that's it, isn't it? It's Derek, your leader. Your alpha. You take his crap day in and day out, don't you? He tells you what to do, you don't _really _want to, but since he's your alpha, you do it anyway. Then, when you do something he doesn't like, you get a big scolding, am I right?" I continued, giving a slight chuckle. "I wonder how bad you got it for messing with Aiden's bike, because I _know _Derek is smart enough to not want you taunting them."

-"_Shut the hell up_," he growled out. I could feel my blood begin to simmer, notifying me that his was doing the same. His anger was building and I loved every second of it.

-"Hm, don't mind me by the way. I just have to get a _little _more insight on the situation," I sarcastically commented as I invaded his mind, pulling out of every interesting thought. "Oh, that's interesting. You're living at Scott's house. Ooh, I see why now. Tell me, Isaac. Did you make sure to get all the glass out of your hair?"

He stood up with a loud bang as his chair flew back into my desk. I smirked up at him as he turned around to face me, eyes glowing the brightest gold I've ever seen.

-"Lahey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Finstock yelled as Isaac darted out of the room. I let out another devious laugh as I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

I could still feel his presence so he couldn't be too far away yet. "I guess now you know how Aiden felt when you messed with something of his. Too bad you couldn't mess with his mind like I can with you," I whispered extremely low. Isaac was fuming angry, but he was still tuned in to my energy. I knew he would hear every word I said.

* * *

-"You do realize Deucalion would _personally _punish you if he found out you were messing with them without his orders, right?" Ethan questioned as we sat down at our lunch table.

I scoffed at his comment. "Thanks for your concern boys, but I know what I'm doing," I replied as I picked up a piece of chicken and took a bite, sighing at how unsatisfying it was. "What are you staring at?" I said, narrowing my eyes at Aiden. Ever since we met up at my locker before lunch, he hadn't said a word to me, all he did was keep his eyes boring into me.

-"A coward," he stated.

-"Excuse me?!" I yelled at him, now it was my turn to get angry.

-"You heard me. You run away when things get tough then you take out your sucky situation on other people."

-"Sorry, Aiden, but since when do you care about _Isaac fucking Lahey_?" I asked incredulously.

-"I don't _care _about _him_. I care about my _pack_, and I don't want an over emotional teenage girl messing up our plans," he snarled while glaring at me. To be honest, his stare did scare me a little, but there was no way I was backing down now.

Instead, I laughed. Not just a little chuckle either, I actually leaned back in my seat and gave a sadistic laugh. When I opened my eyes again, the twins were staring at me with the most priceless looks on their faces. They were so confused that I almost felt sorry for them.

-"I didn't _mess up _anything. In fact, I'd say I made everything _better_," I replied, leaning in so close I could smell the aftershave on both of them.

-"How so?" Ethan questioned me, incredibly curious now. I could tell Aiden was too, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

I focused my mind on the brooding werewolf across the cafeteria. I could sense his mind swirling with thoughts the second I walked in. Just like I thought. "Right about now, little Isaac over there is reevaluating a lot more than his choice of clothing this morning," I said, grinning at how well my actions worked.

**Hope everyone liked it! Blair is getting a little more dark as her past comes to light, so who knows what will happen next (;  
**

**Once again, I want three more reviews before I post the next chapter please (:  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews for those who sent them! I decided to get rid of the dashes to hopefully make it easier for you all to read! (:**

**This chapter is a lot longer than my previous ones, but I feel like it all fit together too well to split up into multiple chapters!**

**Hope you like it! Once again, three reviews for the next chapter!**

"So how is my little prodigy doing with her mission?"

"Everything went as planned today. Hopefully we'll see results in the next day or two," I replied. He grinned at me. It may have been a little scary if I wasn't so proud of myself in this moment.

"Very good. If he says nothing, don't let it go. You cannot let him forget what you implanted in his mind, though I doubt he will."

"Right, got it. Don't worry, I could see from the look on his face that he won't be thinking of anything else for a while," I smiled at him, although knowing he couldn't see.

"Good. You may go now," I started walking out at his command, but stopped briefly when he spoke again, "Oh and Blair, remember, no one else is to know about this until the plan is successful." I nodded my head in understanding, once again, remembering he couldn't see me.

"Understood," I confirmed out loud as I walked out of the room, gently shutting the door behind me. Rounding the corner, I was met by a hard smack into two impenetrable bodies. "Excuse me," I said in a bitchy tone while trying to walk around them, only to be met by one of their arms jutting out in front of me, blocking my escape route. I narrowed my eyes, looking up at the twins. Clearly, I wasn't going to get through. "What do you _want_?" I sighed.

"Why were you talking to Deucalion?" Aiden questioned, his lips pursed and his narrowed stare unwavering.

"I do believe that's _none _of your business, and if you don't believe me, go ask him. I'm sure you'll get a _very _direct answer," I spat back, knowing the twins well know about the razor tip on the end of his walking cane. "Now, if you two don't _mind_, I'm _trying _to get through here," I stated, once again trying to pry my hands in between their unyielding bodies.

"You know, we really don't like you and Deucalion scheming behind our backs," Ethan interjected.

"You know, I _really _don't care much about what you two like," I said, mocking him. Suddenly, Aiden's hand had a strong grip on my upper arm. I could feel the bone squeezing very unnaturally. I whimpered, bending my body into his grasp, trying to relieve any pain I could. "Ow, Aiden! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Then I heard the crack of my ulna snapping.

"Aiden!" Ethan yelled to his brother. "Let her go!" I knew I always liked Ethan better.

"Ah, yes, Ethan. I think that would be a _very _good idea," I heard the English voice from down the hall. Right away, Aiden let go of my arm and I cradled it with my other while I felt the healing process begin. "Sorry," Aiden muttered under his breath as he walked away, Ethan giving me a sympathetic look before following after his brother like a puppy on a leash. I saw Deuc's red eyes glowing from beneath his glasses, knowing he could see me so I gave him a slight nod of gratitude before bowing my head and walking to my room on the other side of the apartment.

When I reached my room, I kicked the door shut behind me and collapsed onto my bed. My arm was pretty much healed already, though numbness had now replaced the searing pain. I closed my eyes and soaked in the comfort of my plush bed beneath me. As I let my senses wander, I picked up on voices from the next room over.

"You can't just hurt her, it won't make her talk any faster," Ethan scolded. This piqued my interest since clearly they were discussing me and what just happened.

"Well doing nothing won't make her talk either, now will it?" Aiden retorted. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. He was so predictable, always wanting to get his way and not caring what he had to do to get it. Silence came from Ethan's end, I guess he didn't want to argue with his stubborn egotistical brother. "Besides, if she's getting close to Deucalion, we have to know why or did you already forget what happens when you're the lowest member in a pack?" Aiden growled out. I could feel Ethan's anger rising at what Aiden had just said. I thought about what he could've meant then remembered our game when he told me about how their previous pack had treated them before the twins killed them all.

"I remember," Ethan grunted out, clearly angered by his brother's low blow.

"Good. Now keep that anger next time we try to get information out of her. Double teaming only works when _both _of us stand our ground," Aiden said, before he slammed the door shut to Ethan's room and walked down the hall.

* * *

I woke up the next morning jumping up at the sound of my blasting alarm. What the hell? I guess I must have fallen asleep when I was laying down yesterday. I just couldn't believe I slept through the entire night, but I guess that's what happens when you're exhausted from waking up screaming every night.

As I made my way to the shower, I couldn't believe how rejuvenated I felt today. Maybe this would actually be a really great day, I thought as I turned on the shower. The water quickly turned warm and I got under the steady stream of water. On a chilly morning like this, nothing felt better than a warm shower. Soon enough though, the water turned chilly just like the morning air. I guess Princess Aiden was up and getting showered too, obviously using all the hot water, I scoffed as I turned off my shower and reached for my over-sized towel.

Holy hell, this tile floor is freezing I thought as I ran to my closet and threw on a pair of slippers before looking for an outfit to wear. Finally I found my black ripped jeggings and a high-low black and white striped top. I smiled in satisfaction and turned around to hang up my now soaking wet towel. "Holy shit!" I screamed as I quickly brought my towel back up, trying to cover my body as quickly as possible. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" I yelled at Ethan as he fidgeted around, covering his eyes at seeing my naked body.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I thought you sensed my presence, but ignored me because of yesterday!" he yelled, turning to face the door as I stumbled with trying to tie my towel back around my body.

"That doesn't answer my question! _Why _are you in here?!" I shouted back, clearly perturbed at him invading my room.

"I wanted to talk to you really quick without Aiden around," he admitted. I narrowed my eyes at him and cocked my head to the side in suspicion of his intentions. He held his hands up, trying to show he was being truthful. "Honestly, Blair. I know Aid knows how to push your buttons and you know how to push his." I scoffed at his statement, smirking at how true it really was. The tension between Aiden and I at times was just unbelievably high. "Look B, Aiden means well, he just doesn't know how to go about things in a proper way."

I laughed, thinking over how Aiden acts at times, or rather 99% of the time. "He is pretty barbaric, isn't he?"

Ethan laughed at my comment, easing the tension between the two of us. "Yeah, barbaric is his middle name," he grinned, but then his face turned serious again. "Anyway, Blair. I just …I'm worried about how close Deucalion is getting to you. So is Aiden. As much as he tries not to show it, he cares about you and we know how Deuc's mind works sometimes."

"Ethan, next time you want to lie to me, remember your room is right next to mine and Aiden tends to talk loudly," I said, watching his face take on a surprised expression. "I know what you really care about is yourselves. That's fine, I don't really care. Every man for himself right? But nonetheless, I can't—and won't—talk to you about my relationship with Deucalion. Some things are between left between two people."

He sighed, knowing trying to push information out of me wouldn't work. I saw him nod slightly before turning and walking towards the door of my room. "I get it, you feel safe with him and you don't want to jeopardize that. But for future reference, I do care about you, not just myself." I nodded my head at him, knowing he was telling the truth. Ethan had a great heart and I knew he wasn't one of those people that only cared about themselves. He turned and opened the door, stepping outside of it. "So does Aiden," he said quickly as he closed my door so I wouldn't be able to argue with him. I smiled, typical Ethan, always trying to mend broken relationships.

* * *

After getting ready, I went outside and started my car, turning up the heat to warm my frozen skin. This was going to be the worst car ride ever, I thought to myself as I waited for Aiden. Suddenly, I heard a tap on the window and turned to see one of the twins. Sometimes, it was just so difficult to tell them apart unless they were standing right next to each other. Aiden was taller and bigger in build, that's one of the most distinguishing features. I furrowed my brows and rolled down the window. Instantly, a blast of cold air slipped into the car. "What are you doing? Get in, we're going to be late," I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Go ahead, I got another ride," he stated, not looking me in the eyes. Was he seriously still pissed about last night?

"Whatever," I said, rolling up the window and pulling out of the parking space. He can be so immature sometimes. As I drove down the road towards the school, another silver car passed by me. I looked over and saw it was Lydia driving, obviously going to pick Aiden up considering our apartment building was in the middle of nowhere. Before I knew what I was doing, I could feel dents forming in my steering wheel from gripping it so hard. I quickly relaxed my hands, feeling the blood returning to them as I stretched my fingers out. Why did I get so angry? Lydia is just an old conquest of Aiden's for our pack's benefit. She meant nothing to him, just a fun time. But why should that matter anyway? He means nothing to me, just another member of my current pack. That's all, I kept telling myself the whole way to school.

* * *

As I saw the brick building come into sight, I actually couldn't have been more thankful for it being a school day. Hopefully, it would be a nice distraction from my overwhelming thoughts. I saw my parking spot then saw the broken down blue Jeep next to it. Great, I thought as I pulled into the parking spot. I groaned as I got out of the car and saw both doors to the Jeep opening with Stiles and Scott hopping out.

"What did you do to Isaac?" Scott demanded accusingly. I smiled at this bluntness and obvious worry for the poor little beta boy. Obviously, my plan had worked, and the chips were beginning to glide smoothly across the playing board.

"Hm, I don't think I know what you mean," I teased, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking towards the school. The two boys exchanged a glance before jogging to catch up to me.

"We know you said something to him. You can't deny it, he already told us," Stiles said uneasily. I could sense a small amount of fear in his words. I decided I was in the mood to play today though. I stopped incredibly suddenly and spun around to face them with a concerned look on my face. Stiles face lit up, thinking he had really incited fear in me, but then he gleam in his eyes disintegrated when he saw the smirk forming on my lips.

"Oh my gosh! Did you _really _tell you I said something to him?! That _bastard_," I joked, laughing at my own sarcasm. Scott narrowed his eyes at me, clearly not wanting to play my game. He reached down and grabbed hold of my wrist tightly, threatening to snap the fragile bone. I looked down at my wrist then up at him, humor in my eyes. "Are you threatening me, Scott McCall?" I mocked. He tightened his grip on me, causing a slight whimper to slide up my throat.

"Tell me what you did to him," he demanded, his voice never faltering. I glared up into his glowing gold eyes and snarled at him.

"Let. Her. Go," I heard coming from behind Scott and Stiles. I crooked my neck to the side to see behind them. Aiden. I groaned at seeing his face with Lydia standing a few steps behind him, looking at us confused. "I said, let her go!" he growled out and Scott released my wrist from his grasp. I guess he didn't want to start a fight in front of hundreds of stupid humans. I looked down at my wrist, seeing the dark purple bruises fizzling as they started disappearing. Scott glared at me one last time before storming off with Stilinksi towing behind him.

"God why do you always think I can't take care of myself?!" I yelled at Aiden as my face scrunched up in anger.

"Blair, I was just trying to help you…" he whispered, turning back to look at Lydia who took the hint to walk away.

"I've been taking care of myself for years now, so excuse me for not _wanting _your help!" I yell-whispered at him.

"Fine. If you really don't want my help, then don't expect it ever again," he growled before pushing past me and walking into the school. I shook my head at him as I walked into the school a few feet behind him, even though he obviously couldn't see it. I mean, for Christ's sake, I'm not some goddamn damsel-in-distress who needs a brawny guy to come to her rescue.

* * *

As I took my seat in first period, I noticed that Isaac wasn't here. Great, the only hope of cheering me up wasn't going to show his face today. I needed to know how my words affected him yesterday. I need to know if my plan worked. But since he wasn't here, I apparently wouldn't find that out today. I sighed at the thought and put my head in my hands as I unsuccessfully tried to rub the stress away. This was turning into one _long _day and it wasn't even 9 AM yet.

Four long, boring, unnecessary class periods later, I was standing in the lunch line waiting for these brainless humans to decide if they want to "watch their figure and get a salad" or "just splurge on pizza because they've been so good on their diet."

"Look we can all tell from the size of your _ass _that you actually _haven't _been doing well on your diet, so just get the pizza and let it sink to your thighs so we can get this line moving, kay? Kay." The girl looked at me in absolute shock. I don't think she knew whether she should slap me or go hide in the bathroom and cry. I raised my eyebrows at her, waiting for her to do one or the other. Predictable, I thought, as she slammed her tray down and left the cafeteria, her little posse running behind her cooing meaningless words in her ear.

"Are you _always _such a bitch or are you just PMSing?" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I whipped my head around, about to show him how much of bitch I could really be, but then I was greeted by a pair of glittering pools of blue. I looked him up and down from his toes to his head.

"Ah so you decided to show up, huh?" I smirked up at Isaac.

"Yeah, well, I guess I just couldn't stay away from you," he teased as he reached past me to grab a drink. I paid for my French fries and waited for him to pay before walking again. I looked at my usual table where Ethan and Aiden were sitting and glaring up at me and Isaac. I saw Isaac look to his normal table also where this time, Stiles and Scott were glaring at us. "Care to eat outside?" he asked me, gesturing towards the patio.

"Love to," I smiled while strutting past the twins who were trying to make me spontaneously combust with their glares. Isaac and I took a seat at a secluded picnic table towards the end of the patio. We ate in silence for a little while before Isaac decided to speak up. "So about what you said yesterday…" he started, but stopped. I reached over and lightly squeezed his hand, using my siren senses to know he needed comfort right now. "I uh, it's not that I don't appreciate everything Derek has done for me…"

"You mean, turn you into a monster who has to hide from hunters on a daily basis and now also has to watch out for a pack of malicious alpha werewolves who want Derek's whole pack dead?" I sarcastically questioned, raising my eyebrows at him. He shook his head, still not wanting to fall into my words. I knew what I was saying was getting to him, just not as fast as I wanted it to. "Isaac, come on. You really think that when push comes to shove, he's going to protect _you _over _himself_?" From the expression on his face, he seemed to be trying to work something out in his head. "Just tell me what you're thinking, Isaac," I said softly, trying a new tactic.

He smirked at me, "Can't you just tell _me_ what I'm thinking?" I laughed at him. Apparently he was the type of person to make jokes in awkward situations.

"I want you to trust me, Isaac. I don't want to pry things out of you by reading your mind," I said, giving his hand another gentle squeeze as he looked down into my eyes.

"I know what you're trying to do. You want me to kill Derek, become an alpha, and join your pack right?"

"I want you to be happy and safe, and with Derek, you're neither of those," I said, knowing that's all he's ever wanted since his brother died and his dad started abusing him. Sometimes when I found things out like that, I felt awful for betraying their trust and prying into their mind. But I had to do what I had to do.

I could practically see the tornado of thoughts spinning around in Isaac's mind as he pondered what I had said. He was considering every word, every angle, everything.

"So what do I have to do?" he finally voiced, blue eyes gleaming with worry, but hope.

**How did you like it? Let me know in a review since I need at least three before I write the next chapter! (:**

**By the way, if anyone has any ideas for this story, don't be scared to PM me about them! I basically just come up with my ideas while I'm writing so I still have no real idea where I'm headed with this story! I'm definitely willing to listen to your ideas!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"Uh, I don't know about this Blair. I think I'm just gonna turn around and go home…"

"Home, Isaac? Where exactly is that? It's not the place your alpha _kicked you out of_, so is it _Scott McCall's _home?" I really hated to rip open the wounds I know Isaac has, but at a time like this, it's all I can really do to get what I want. He nodded his head in understanding and continued walking with me to the elevator of our apartment. He knew just as well as I did that he didn't really have a true home and he hated it. I knew how sensitive that spot was in his heart. He always felt unwanted and when Derek kicked him out, it sent him over the edge of despair.

"But are you _sure _this is for the best? I mean, Derek doesn't really deserve this…He's messed up sometimes and he can be a little harsh, but he's just trying to protect his pack…" I could tell his wolf and human side were engaging in an all-out war at this point. His inner wolf was telling him this was wrong, so wrong. After all, he was defying his alpha and leaving the only pack he's ever known. But his human side, the more emotional, raw side, was telling him to just keep walking and go through with it. To sever all ties to Derek and his dwindling pack.

"If Derek was really trying to protect his pack, don't you think he wouldn't have ever let Boyd and Erica run off alone? Don't you think he would've demanded you and Boyd leave that day at the loft because he _knew _Kali was coming for revenge? Don't you think he would've let you live at the loft no questions asked because he wants to keep a close eye on you and your safety?" I saw Isaac's head once again out of the corner of my eye. His wolf wouldn't win a battle against me, that's for damn sure. "Ready?" I asked as the ding of the elevator sounded and the doors slid open. He nodded hesitantly and I grabbed his hand in encouragement as we stepped into the apartment's main room. "Deuc, we're here! Isaac and I…" I called out, not knowing where the blind man would be in the apartment.

"So you are," I heard his sing-song voice say before I even saw him. "Help an old man out, would you dear?" he called to me as he stepped out from the shadows at the top of the staircase. I flashed up to the top and looped my arm through his, helping him descend the stairs. "Hm, I wasn't sure you'd come, Isaac. Not alone anyway. That pack of yours, they always seem to flock together trying to execute misguided attempts of attack on us. But you're smarter than them, aren't you? You know that pack of misfits can't beat us." Isaac stood silently, barely moving, only a slight nod of his head again. Deucalion squared his shoulders as he seemed to breathe in the energy of the room. "So you'll be joining our pack then, won't you, Isaac?"

* * *

"What is _he _doing here?" I heard Aiden growl immediately as he entered the apartment and caught the scent of Isaac. Within seconds after that, my door was busted open and the twins came right in, throwing Isaac up against my bedroom wall. Aiden let out an Earth rumbling growl as he lifted Isaac higher. Poor Isaac actually tried to intimidate Aiden back as he extended his claws and also let out a deep growl.

"Aiden, stop trying to act so tough. Let him down," I calmly said to Aiden from my sitting position on my bed. I saw Ethan flash his head quickly in my direction from his spot in my doorway, his smile turning into a snarl at my acceptance of Isaac.

"What is he doing here, Blair?" Ethan growled out, enunciating every word as Aiden tightened his grip on Isaac's throat.

"He's in our pack now," I said matter of factly, smiling as I watched their faces for their reactions to the news they probably least wanted to hear. Aiden turned his head in my direction so fast I'm surprised his neck didn't snap like a twig. "Now, before Deuc hears all of this, let. Him. Go." Aiden looked back up at the breathless beta and regretfully released him, letting Isaac drop to the floor with an echoing thud.

"What the hell is going on, Blair? He isn't an alpha. He can't be in our pack," Ethan growled out.

"And I'm not a werewolf, but here I am," I stated, raising my eyebrows at the twins, begging them to challenge me. "He's in our pack whether you like it or not, so you better get used to it."

"He won't be for long unless he becomes an alpha, so no, I don't think I'll waste my time and energy trying to get used to it," Aiden said before leaving my room with Ethan behind him, shaking his head at me. It didn't take long for me to hear a hard punch of the drywall sound from down the hall.

"Sorry about them. For once they aren't the hottest guys in the apartment," I said, winking at him from his spot on the floor still. I got up and extended my hand out to him for assistance. He gratefully took it and I pulled him up off the floor. Apparently I didn't have to pull him as hard as I did though because he came crashing into me, pushing me back a little bit as the backs of my knees hit against my bed, causing my legs to give out underneath me. I fell to the bed on my back and dragged him down with me since we were still holding hands. He let out a groan as he looked down at me underneath him. "Two injuries and I've only been here for an hour?" he joked. I laughed as I pushed him off of me, not wanting to get transfixed in his crystal blue eyes.

"Or you could think of it as two memories your body won't soon forget in your new _home_," I said, smiling at him as we lay side by side. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile at the word home and my fluttered a little at his reaction. He was so vulnerable, so sensitive, and so _cute_.

"So uh about what you said, you know, about not being a werewolf," he started, but I cut him off.

"And you want to know what I am?" I finished for him, sighing, knowing this would come sooner or later. He nodded his head, looking a little frightened as to what he may find out. I pondered on it for a moment while he waited in anticipation. "I guess you'll just have to stick around to find out then," I teased, playfully pushing his shoulder. Just because he says that he joined our pack, doesn't mean he meant it. For all we knew still, he was just one hell of a good liar and was playing us all. I couldn't lose the one leverage I had on him and Derek's pack. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

The next day came too quickly as I got ready for only the second day of school this week. To look good or to not look good? I thought as I sifted through my abundance of clothing. I decided on a pair of tight burgundy jeggings, a plain white top, and my black leather jacket. Good enough, I thought as I pranced down the stairs. Ethan was already down there and dressed in his usual jeans and leather jacket. Hm, I guess leather jackets really are coming back in style, I thought to myself as I grabbed a plum out of the refrigerator. "Ethan," I greeted as I grabbed my keys of the table and twirled them around my index finger. He glared at me, clearly not forgiving me for bringing Isaac into the pack.

"I don't know what game you're playing, Blair, but I don't think I'm too fond of it," he said before stepping into the elevator to leave for school. Whatever, I don't need his acceptance. I turned around to throw out the core of my plum and suddenly stumbled into Isaac. "Hey wolfboy, nice hair," I joked as I looked up at his soaking wet mop top. He grinned down at me, but didn't say anything. I guess he was still pretty uncomfortable with this new situation.

"Uh, would you mind giving me a ride to school?" he asked, looking down at his feet. Why was he so freaking unsure of himself? He's a goddamn werewolf and a sexy one at that!

"No problem," I replied, placing my finger under his chin and raising his head so I could meet his eyes when I said it. I gave him a reassuring smile before turning around and walking to the elevator. "Let's go," I said because he remained in his place. He shook his head nervously before smiling and following me. We got to my car and Aiden was already standing there, leaning against it.

"_He's _coming with us?" he snarled as Isaac and I approached.

"Yes, _Isaac_ is coming with us. Take the backseat, Aid," I stated.

"The backseat? You're kidding me right?" he said, glaring between me and my mess of backseat.

"You can either sit in the back or walk. Or better yet, get another ride with _Lydia_."

He smirked and shook his head at me, opening the door to the back. I knew he was thinking of something, but frankly, I just didn't care what right now.

The drive to the school was possibly the most uncomfortable experience I've ever had. It wasn't just because of the silence, either. It was the noise _underneath _the silence. Aiden's heart beating faster with anger as he stared at the curly hair in front of him. The scratch of Isaac's skin as he picked at his fingers, almost tearing open the skin. The clicks of my turn signal as we pulled into the school's parking lot. The silence was deafening, but those noises were just excruciating to the senses. Almost before the car even stopped, Isaac jumped out and started walking to the building, trying to put as much distance between Aiden and himself as possible apparently. Aiden, however, waited back with me. He almost seemed courteous as he opened my door for me, but I was too suspicious to fall into it. It was too late though because the second I stood up from my seat, he moved my body to the backseat door and slammed me up against it.

"What's going on with you and Lahey, Blair? I mean this has _got _to be some sort of sick joke, right?"

"Aiden, just let it go, okay? He's in our pack and he's here to stay," I said, trying to wriggle my way out of his blockade, but the way he positioned his body wasn't giving me any openings.

"No, I highly doubt that. I bet this is to get me jealous, isn't it? I heard the way you said Lydia's name this morning and I see the marks on your steering wheel," he said, pointing to inside the car. "You're jealous that I even got a ride with her yesterday and now you're trying to get back at me, aren't you?"

I couldn't stop myself from what happened next. I was leaning back against the car as if this was the most comfortable thing in the universe and I was _laughing_. Not just a little laugh either. I was full on, ab-hurting, stomach clenching _laughing_. He looked down at me angrily at my reaction.

"Aiden, if you really think this is about me being _jealous_, then I honestly feel sorry for you and your brain. I mean, having to contain an ego _that _big must be excruciating." He glared at me even harder as his ego was sufficiently bruised. I took the moment of distraction as an opportunity to escape. I slid out from under his arm and quickly grabbed my purse out of the front seat. "Have a nice day at school, Aiden, and try not to choke our new pack member again when you get home," I called out as I felt his stare bore into my back. Jealous, I thought, laughing again. Yeah, _right_.

**Hope you all liked it! This chapter was a little slower, but I promise it will pick up soon!**

**3 Reviews for next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

''Isaac! Over here!'' I called as I saw the tall boy looking at his old table in the cafeteria. I guess he didn't think he should sit with me because of the twins, but they're all gonna have to get over it. I could see Isaac's face visibly light up when I called him over, apparently glad he didn't have to sit alone. As he started walking over, I saw the quick jerk of his old table's heads now looking in my direction. Allison furrowed her brows in confusion. Lydia's mouth downturned at the corners. Stiles' jaw noticeably dropped. Scott had fire and hatred behind his eyes. I could almost feel the flames as we looked each other in the eye from across the cafe. When Isaac reached our table, I shot Scott a smooth wink and scooted over for Isaac to slide in.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. The twins were unbelievably tense, so much so that even the human eye could tell. Isaac had his head down slowly picking at his food to pass the time. I couldn't believe that they couldn't just get over their issues already.

"What are you laughing at?'' Ethan asked, glaring at me.

"You three idiots! Look, it really doesn't matter anymore that they got you detention and locked you in the closet,'' I said, looking at Isaac. I could see Aiden's lips curl into a smile at the memory. ''And you two need to get over him messing with your precious motorcycles!'' I said to the twins. Now it was Isaac's turn to relish in the memory. Still neither party responded to my statement, and the silence began again.

"Blair's right,'' Ethan finally said, dropping his fork to his tray. ''It's all in the past and since we obviously aren't getting rid of you anytime soon, I'm willing to call a truce,'' he concluded, holding his hand out. Isaac stared at it as if it were coated in a skin-disintegrating acid for a minute before finally reaching his hand up and shaking Ethan's, officially calling a truce between the two. Aiden scoffed and Ethan and I shot him a death glare.

"Aiden, get over yourself, okay? You're now the only one still holding a grudge for petty problems,'' Ethan said, causing Isaac and I to crack up at Aiden's expression. Ethan was never really one to stand up against his brother, so this act of defiance came as an absolute shock to Aiden, which was completely priceless. His jaw had dropped for a second, but he quickly regained it and shot Ethan a 'we'll talk later' look before getting up from the table and leaving.

"So immature," I mumbled as we started eating our lunches again.

"So you ready for the meet today, Isaac?" Ethan questioned, trying to make small talk I guess. But hey, whatever works.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Too bad Aiden won't be there,'' he responded. I was honestly taken aback by what he said for two reasons.

"Wait, why won't Aiden be there and why do you care anyway?" I questioned, suspiciously.

It was Ethan who responded to the first question, ''The idiot's failing like three classes, which means athletic suspension."

Isaac nodded his head, "Yeah, and as much as I hate to say it, he is our best runner. Probably because he's the only one of us that will actually risk exposing ourselves by being noticeably a lot better than everyone else.'' I scoffed at this. Of course Aiden didn't care about that as long as he was the one coming out on top. "Typical Aiden," I mumbled under my breath before getting up to throw away my trash and go to next period.

* * *

"So am I punished to the backseat again?'' Aiden called out as I walked up to my car at the end of the day. "Cause ya know, I really don't mind the backseat,'' he started, wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me close to him and whispering in my ear, ''as long as you're back there with me.''

"Why can't you act like this with Isaac around? I mean, sure you're obnoxious now but at least you_ talk_."

"Uh Blair, I'm not sure if you've forgotten, but _Ethan _is the gay one, so obviously I wouldn't act like this around Isaac." I laughed and rolled my eyes at him as we got in the Prius and pulled away from the school.

"You know what I mean, Aid. Why can't you just get over your past problems with Isaac like Ethan did?"

"Because _Ethan _isn't completely jealous of him." My jaw literally dropped at Aiden's confession.

"You're_ jealous_?! Are we talking about the same Isaac Lahey here, Aid? Ya know, the orphan beta who goes into fits of PTSD every time he's in an enclosed space? Because that doesn't seem like much to be jealous of..."

"I'm jealous of how you're acting with _him_. I mean you barely give me the time of day sometimes, but you're all over Isaac babying him all the time now." I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"I don't baby him! I just had to get him to join our pack someway and his mind was craving comfort! So that's what I gave him!"

"Well he's already in the pack now, so why are you still coddling him like some infant?"

"Maybe because I actually have human emotions and sympathize for him?"

Aiden snorted at that, "You're getting soft, aren't you? Falling for our enemy? At this rate, I won't be surprised when you start to feel bad for Derek too."

_"Kill him! Do it now or I kill him __**and**__ you!"_

_"Victor! Stop it! He didn't do anything wrong! I'll leave with you! I'll do whatever you want! Just let him go!"_

_"You're right...__**He **__didn't do anything wrong, __**you **__did! Now you have to learn your lesson so this little __**mistake **__never happens again,'' he yelled, tightening his grip on Alexander's neck before throwing the bruised and bloodied boy at my feet._

_''I'm so sorry, Alex..." I whispered as I drew my hand back. The look in his eyes was pure, honest terror. Usually, when I had seduced a man and the time had come to kill him, he was still under my spell and didn't fear the death that was imminent. But in this case, I hadn't kept Alexander under my spell the whole time. He hadn't fallen in love with me against his will like the others. We had fallen in love quickly and truly. I tried clearing that from my mind to no avail. I knew I had messed up. I wasn't supposed to love anyone, let alone my victims. This was all my fault and now it was my problem to solve. I looked into his terror filled eyes once more and let a tear fall from mine as I swung my hand forward, tearing deep into his throat._

"Get out," I demanded as I pulled the car over to the side of the road. He looked at me with narrowed eyes, but there was shock behind them also.

"Stop being so emotional, Blair. Just get back on the road and drive."

"I said get out!" I yelled, my hands gripping the wheel so hard it nearly cracked in half. "Now!" I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye before opening the door and stepping out. I sped off quickly, kicking up gravel as my tires screeched against the dirt road. Evidently, I got back to the apartment in record time from driving close to 100 mph down all the back roads.

The second I stepped in the apartment, I ran to my room and changed into my yoga capri pants and a sports bra and went to the training room. I needed to get the memories cleared from my head again and the only way I knew how was working them out. In a little under an hour, I had broke a few knuckles bones, destroyed the punching bag, and was now up to one of the highest settings on the treadmill.

"Real classy, Blair. Do you even _want _to know how many homeless men or drug addicts tried to mug me when I was walking down the alleys?" Aiden said as he walked into the training center to find me drenched in sweat.

"I guess you learned your lesson then,'' I casually replied.

"My lesson? I didn't know there was one to learn. All I know is that you went all crazy _bitch _on me and made me walk home," he growled out as he slammed the 'stop' button on the treadmill, causing me to fly forward at the sudden stop of speed. The only good thing about having him here at this moment was that he caught me before I could fly over the treadmill to the concrete floor. Actually, if he wasn't here at all that wouldn't have happened in the first place.

"Whatever, Aiden. Forget about it."

"No, Blair. I'm tired of you being so freaking mysterious about every single thing. I know next to nothing about you, which doesn't feel very safe to start with. Then I see you and Deucalion plotting without the rest of the pack and you bring Isaac in? What the hell is that? And now, I saw one little criticizing thing to you and you act all crazy and kick me out. Pack members are supposed to _trust _each other, and as much as I may like you, I don't trust you."

"Well maybe I don't trust you either, Aiden! Maybe that's why I'm not opening my personal life up to you! Did you ever think about that?!"

"Yeah, I actually _did_. But frankly, I don't think I've done_ anything _for you not to trust me. In fact, I've tried to help you _multiple_ times and you just shut me down every single time!" I knew he was right. I couldn't argue that. I just didn't_ want _to trust him and get close to him. I know I'll have to leave at some point, and I know I couldn't leave him behind if I got to know him. "Blair, I don't want to fight with you. I really don't. It's just hard to accept that I barely know you and now you're already turning my world upside down..."

"I'm so sorry, Aiden..." _I'm so sorry, Alex. _"I'm just trying to survive here..."

"I know. I know you're scared of _something_, and I just wish you'd open up to us, or at least me, and accept the help you're offered."

"I'm trying, Aiden. I really am. That's why I'm here. Deucalion _is _helping me. I just have to help him too...I don't want to flip your world, but I had to do it. I had to bring Isaac in. It's what Deuc wanted, and I owe it to him."

"I wasn't completely talking about Isaac joining the pack being what flipped my world. I was talking about _you_. Not your actions, just you in general..." No, this cannot be happening again. No no no no no.

_"I don't know how I ever lived without you, Blair..." Alex sweetly whispered in my ear as we laid curled up in each other's arms. "Ever since I met you, my life has changed in every way possible. It's been completely turned upside down, and I love every second of it."_

"Blair, are you okay? Did I say something wrong...?" Aiden timidly asked.

"No. Uh, no, you didn't say anything wrong. I'm fine," I muttered out with my head down, trying to hold back any tears that were threatening to form. I felt Aiden's hand slip under my chin as he gently lifted my head to face him. I could sense what he was about to do probably before he even actually knew what he was doing. His face was slowly inching towards me as if he was making sure it was okay with both of us. Before even _I_ knew what I was doing, my hand was rested on his cheek as he brought his lips to mine so softly it felt as though it never happened at all. "Aiden...we can't..." I whispered.

"Trust me, Blair. Just have a little faith in me _and _yourself," he whispered back before connecting our lips again. My body felt as if it it was on fire. I hadn't kissed anyone like this since Alexander or even before him. I never let myself feel like this for another person, but right now it felt so right even though my mind was screaming how wrong it truly was.

I felt a cold rush of air where Aiden's lips had been on my mouth as he started kissing his way around my jaw and neck. Each kiss received left a tingling sensation behind in its wake. I was starting to breathe heavier, overwhelmed by what was going on and the feelings it was bringing with it. Aiden stopped for a minute to look up into my eyes. His mind was hazy and I could tell how hungry he was for this. I don't know what he saw in mine, but his face softened entirely before he placed another gentle but passionate kiss on my lips. "Do you trust me?" he whispered into my ear, hot breath flooding over it. All I could do was nod my head quickly and kiss him again. At this point, I felt as though I had no control over my body or mind. I imagine this is what it feels like for those I put under my spell. I knew what was happening, but I couldn't clearly comprehend any of it. It was like being under anesthesia, but not enough to fully put you out. I felt his hands rubbing up and down my sides. I felt him placing kisses all over my chest and then hoisting my body up into his arms while he secured me between his body and the wall. My hands reached over without my will and pulled his shirt over his head then went for his belt buckle. He returned the favor by slipping down my capri pants and underwear in one fluid swipe. Before I knew it, I was moaning out his name in gaspy breaths. I felt a tightening burn in the pit of my stomach. I knew what it meant and I couldn't control it. Everything went blurry then dark as my body completely gave out and I fell limp into his arms.

I woke up a little later in my bed. I was in a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt which I knew was not mine. Aiden, I thought, as the scent from it traveled up to my nose. Then I remembered. Aiden. I had sex with Aiden. Oh. My. God.

"You're up," I heard a male voice comment as my door opened then shut again. It was none other than Aiden who sat on my bed next to me. He had a coffee in his hand and placed another on my nightstand. "Want any?" he asked, holding the large black mug out to me. I nodded my head and sat up, shakily taking the mug from his hands. The hot liquid felt incredible streaming down my throat, awakening my dulled senses, as much as they could dull anyway.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he cleared his throat and spoke. "Blair, I uh wanted to apologize for before..." Apologize? Why would he apologize? "I shouldn't have pushed you into it..."

"Aiden, stop. You didn't. I wanted it just as much as you did." He looked at me as if he were unsure whether to believe me or not.

"I just thought that maybe you were too overwhelmed and panicked and that's why you blacked out..." I smiled to myself a little, knowing that he was concerned.

"No, it's just that...uh well I'm not used to doing ...that...with someone who I actually care about. It's a lot more for your senses to take in when you actually have feelings for the person. Every other time I've had sex, it was just to gain power over the guy, ya know? To do my job and all that...'' I saw Aiden's face drop and scrunch up that, clearly he didn't like that I did that, _neither do I_. "I don't want this to change things between us, Aid," I admitted. Sex always somehow had a way of changing the dynamic of a relationship. One person always cared more than the other. One person always got hurt.

He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, B. It won't, trust me." _If only I could_.

**Hello, my amazing followers (: This chapter doesn't mean that they are in a relationship or anything, so don't think that please (:**

**Reviews would be amazing (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all of my lovely readers! Here's chapter eleven! But before you begin reading, please read this A/N! I'm having some writers block lately, especially on where this story should go! If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them! So please, PM me with your suggestions, so I can get this story really moving somewhere! (:**

**Okay, now that I got that message out there, enjoy chapter eleven! :D**

"What do you mean you were _possessed_?" Aiden asked as we talked to Ethan over the phone.

"_I don't know_," Ethan responded, frustrated by being so out of control of his body. "We were at the motel and all the werewolves started having hallucinations that made us want to commit suicide. That's _all_ I know."

"Where's Isaac?" I asked, worried that someone may have happened to him. I knew exactly what he would hallucinate about: his father. And with a past that haunting, I had no doubts he'd be easily driven over the edge.

I heard Ethan sigh on the other end of the call, "He's fine. He's sitting next to me as we speak."

"Anyway, back to what's _important_," Aiden interjected, knowing Isaac could hear him. "Tell us everything you _do _know from last night."

"Not much. I was with Danny when my body started doing …weird... things."

"Okay, we don't need to know _those _details," Aiden cut in again.

Ethan sighed again, "Not like that, you hormonal idiot. I mean, my spine was like …separating, then when I went to the bathroom, there was …something…in my stomach. A face, actually. Next thing I knew, Stiles was face down on the floor with a dying chainsaw right next to his face. Apparently I tried to cut the face out of myself, but Lydia and Stiles were already two steps ahead and knew what was happening."

"And Isaac?" I asked, Aiden turning to me with his eyes narrowed.

"Lydia found him hiding under his bed," Ethan responded and Aiden started laughing.

"I guess there really are monsters under the bed," Aiden said, laughing at his own lame joke. Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes at _him_.

"He had a flashback to an argument with his dad and hallucinated that he was locked in the freezer, that's why he was under the bed," Ethan continued.

"Well, why wasn't he trying to kill himself?" I asked because obviously crouching under a bed wasn't a form of suicide.

"I have no idea. Maybe Lydia found him before he could?" I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me. I guess that was possible. Suddenly I heard that absurd coach yelling Stiles' last name in the background. I would say it sounded out of the ordinary, but truly it didn't. That coach was always screaming at someone. "Listen, I gotta go. Danny's coming over. I'll see you when we get home." The phone clicked off before we could tell him to try to find out more.

"So we still have a couple hours before they get home, wanna go for round two?" Aiden proposed, giving me a cheeky grin and an exaggerated wink.

"Your brother and our pack mate just tried to _kill _themselves and you're thinking about _sex_?" I asked incredulously while shoving him away.

"Ugh. Must you have good morals?" I couldn't help laugh at the irony of that statement.

"The girl who seduces, kills, and eats people now has good morals? What has this world come to?"

* * *

The next few hours passed by pretty quickly while we waited for Ethan and Isaac to get home. Aiden and I watched one of the Twilight saga movies, not really sure which one, and made fun of the hilariously ridiculous portrayal of supernatural beings. He critiqued the werewolves for their random transformation at adolescence-apparently you're either born one right away or turned, it has nothing to do with puberty; and since Aiden had never encountered any vampires, I was the only cracking jokes about them, which was unsettlingly easy. I mean, glittering in sunlight? Really?

Finally, the two werewolves came bursting through the door with anger written all over their faces. Ethan also had drying blood dripping down his chin and a black eye that was beginning its healing process. Well, at least Isaac didn't have any visible damage.

"What happened?!" Aiden demanded as he shot up from his spot on the couch.

"Cora," I stated, my natural instinct to read minds taking over. Ethan nodded his head.

"We were at my locker so I could get my jacket when she came out of nowhere, obviously pissed about us stealing Isaac," Ethan explained while Isaac stared at the floor. He thought it was his fault and he was scared of what would happen. He still doesn't trust us apparently. "It looks worse than it actually is. She got her punches and I got mine," Ethan continued, a grin spreading on his face.

"You see?! I knew bringing him into the pack would just create more drama for us!" Aiden shouted, pointing his finger at Isaac.

"Aiden! We would have drama _with _or _without_ him!" I yelled back at the fuming twin before grabbing Isaac and walking out of the apartment with him in tow.

We walked for a little bit, not really having a destination in mind. Isaac told me all about his hallucination as if he were reliving it for the third time. His dad was livid about some stupid hammer or wrench or _something_. I couldn't believe how ridiculous his father had been. I could feel the fear pouring out of every inch of his body. As I reached out to grab his hand in a comforting gesture, he jerked away quickly as if expecting me to rip it off. He realized his response though and smiled slightly in embarrassment I think it was. This time, he let me hold his hand as we walked back to the apartment. Hopefully Aiden would be calmed down by now.

* * *

The rest of the evening, Isaac and I laid in his bed watching old animated movies from our childhood days. We didn't really talk much, but it was a nice silence. A comforting one. I could tell he'd been overwhelmed the past few days from the pack switch, the motel, and now Cora's little stunt. He needed this more than me, at least that's what I told myself.

"_You really like this movie?" Alex asked, laughing in disbelief. I giggled along with him as I fell back against his chest, molding into every angle of his body._

"_Of course! Beauty and the Beast is a classic! I cry every single time!"_

"_Isn't this for like ...five year olds though?" he joked, looking down to catch my reaction._

"_No!" I exclaimed, playfully shoving him. "I mean, maybe the cartoon-ness of it, but the storyline is what I really love." Alex looked down at me with the heaviest warmth in his eyes. He was the vision of perfection in that moment. His black hair shining, even though it was dimly lit in the room. His rose pink lips pulled back into a smile while his perfectly white teeth shined in the blue light of the TV screen. His blue-grey eyes gleaming down at me, filled with absolute love and adoration. "I also love it because it kind of reminds me of us…" I admitted as an afterthought. _

"_How so?" he asked curiously._

"_Well, you know. I mean, you know about me, about what I am. I'm the monster and you're the one whose love brings me back every time. You're the beauty," I explained, blushing at my confession._

_He looped his finger underneath my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking into his eyes. They were still filled with all the love from before. "You're no beast," he said sternly before bringing his lips down to meet mine in a reassuring kiss. "You're an unexplainable beauty."_

Suddenly, I was brought out of my crushing memory by Isaac's head leaning against my shoulder. He had fallen asleep and looked unbelievably peaceful. I smiled down at him as I took in his features. His blue eyes were always intoxicating to look at, but even with his eyes closed, his face still drew me in. His pale skin was illuminated by the glow of the TV. His hair ruffled from how he was leaning on the pillow during the movies. His rose lips were pursed yet relaxed. _Pale skin, messy hair, rose lips. Just like Alex. _

I shook my head at the thought, trying to force the image away. I carefully scooted out from my spot on the bed, replacing my shoulder with a pillow for Isaac to lean on. He stirred a little, but didn't wake up. I turned off the TV and slowly shut the door behind me, leaning against it for a minute to try to will the memory of Alex away again.

"How is he?" I probably jumped about a mile high, not knowing anyone was still awake.

"Ethan!" I whisper-shouted. "You scared the hell out me!" He smiled down at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, B."

"It's fine. He's fine too," I responded. Ethan nodded his head and started to walk away but turned around.

"Oh, and Deucalion wants to see you," he said, concern written on his face. I knew him and Aiden didn't like my confidential meetings with Deuc, but I was under orders to not tell them anything. I nodded my head in understanding and ran my hand through my hair. I really didn't feel like dealing with the head alpha tonight, but I knew I had to nonetheless.

* * *

"Ethan said you wanted to see me?" I asked as I walked into his makeshift office room. He really didn't need an office, but I guess he just wanted his own space other than his room.

"Yes, my dear, take a seat," he said, motioning to the leather chair in front of him. "How is our new beta doing?"

"He's okay. I mean, I guess he's still adjusting to the new pack, and it would help if everyone was more welcoming of him, but other than that, he's doing okay."

"Well we can't expect a pack of alphas who earned their spot to just welcome a beta in with open arms, now can we?" I narrowed my eyes instinctively, not knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"What do you want him to do?" I asked, knowing he'd tell me whether I asked or not though.

"Well, I want him to do what all the others do. Earn his spot. Rise to the standard this pack holds," Deucalion responded with a 'duh' tone in his voice. Now I definitely didn't like where this was going.

"I thought you just wanted him in the pack? That's what you told me when we made our plan to lure him in."

"Well, yes, I do want him in the pack, which he _technically _is."

"_Technically?_" I repeated, not trying to hide any of my anger or suspicion.

"Indeed. Technically. Yes, he is considered a member of the pack, but he isn't _accepted _as one. The bond isn't there, and that's because the rest of the pack resents him. He isn't up to our standard yet, but I have a feeling with a little _encouragement _from you, my dear, he will have no problem rising to that high standard. Or even higher."

"What do you mean _higher_?" I questioned, my curiosity peaked.

"What happened at the motel to the wolves, Blair?" I thought about it for a minute. Where was he going with this?

"They had hallucinations and attempted suicide," I stated in reply, although a questioning tone was evident in my voice.

"_All _of them?" he asked with a grin forming on his face as I thought about it.

"Isaac…he was the only one who didn't try to kill himself…" I voiced out loud although I was really only saying it to myself.

"And why do you think that is, Blair?" I shook my head, confused by his question. How was I supposed to know? He must have sensed my confusion because he started explaining further. "When someone commits suicide, what are they feeling?"

God, I had known the answer to this all too well. Over the years, the other sirens I traveled with either loved the power or hated it. They either became engulfed in the superiority the power gave you or they resented it and wanted an out. The only out being death.

"Alone. Hopeless. Out of control of their own body and mind," I responded absentmindedly.

"Now, does our little Isaac fit those categories?"

"Yes…" I responded after thinking about it for a few seconds. Now I was absolutely lost on where he was going with this.

"So now the question is why wasn't he holding a knife to his throat when little miss Lydia found him?" I shook my head, not wanting to picture it, but also not knowing the answer that he was looking for. "Blair, are you aware of what happened with Scott at the motel?" No, I actually wasn't. I shook my head and he continued. "He was drenched with gasoline and holding a flare when his makeshift pack found him. He was rambling about being a nobody, having no hope, taking control and becoming a nobody once again." _Alone. Hopeless. Out of control. _"Luckily for him, Mr. Stilinski was able to bring him back. Make him feel less alone, less hopeless."

"What does this have to do with Isaac?" I asked, not really understanding.

He grinned at my lack of understanding. "Does Mr. Lahey have a _Stiles _to his _Scott_? Perhaps a _Blair _to his _Isaac_?" I shook my head, not believing the idea that he was proposing. "Think about it, Blair. You were able to lure him to our pack somehow, how was it again?"

_By making him feel less alone…By giving him hope of a better life…By making him feel like he has control of the decision affecting his life…_

"Ah, I see you understand now," I heard Deuc say in a pleased tone. "His father may have always been his anchor, but I have a reliable feeling that has now changed."

**Alrighty, there is it! How did everyone like it? A little twist of events, I suppose? (:  
**

**Don't forget about what I said in my A/N about needing suggestions on where this story should go! PM me if you have any! I will thoroughly consider all of them and give credit to any idea I choose! (:**

**Don't forget, review for me to write! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the lovely reviews and keep them coming! I love to know what everyone is thinking! (:  
**

**This chapter is going to have a minimal amount of drama to lighten the story a little, much like Stiles' humor does on the actual show! (: So hopefully, everyone will love the relief from the drama! After all, they are still just teenagers and need to have fun right? :D**

**Read away!**

_Why are you upset with yourself? This was the plan all along! Make Isaac trust you more than others and get him to do whatever you want! Being his anchor only makes that all easier! He relies on you! He __**needs **__you! _

"Ugh! Shut up Blair!"

"Umm…are you talking to …someone?" Isaac awkwardly asked as he stood in the entry to the room, scanning it over to see who I was talking to. I laughed nervously, hoping he didn't think I was too much of a freak.

"Uh, just a little …pep talk?" I said questioningly, hoping he didn't press the issue further. Luckily for me he just smiled and shook his head, but my supposed luck suddenly ended when he spoke again.

"I don't think I'd consider telling yourself to shut up a pep talk," he continued, smirking at the wild red blush spreading across my face and probably my entire body at this point.

"Can you, uh, not tell anyone about that? I don't want them to think of me as a weak link…"

"As if I talk to any of them anyway," he pointed out, shrugging his shoulders as he took a bite of the apple he was now holding. He made a good point.

"Thanks. We should get going," I said, motioning to the door. He nodded his head as he slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up mine to carry out as well. "What a gentleman," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed and elbowed me playfully.

* * *

"Looks like we have a good morning greeting crew," I joked as I pulled into my normal parking space. Only today, Stiles' Jeep was parked to my left instead of the normal black Honda that some loser owned. "This should be interesting." I could feel Isaac tense up when he saw Batman and Robin waiting to 'come to his rescue,' I assumed. "Hello, Scott. Stiles," I greeted, nodding to the two waiting boys as I flashed them a cheeky smile.

"We're here to talk to _Isaac_," Scott said angrily. Charm wasn't even worth a shot at this point. The kid hated my guts with good reason, I suppose.

"Well, frankly, we don't feel comfortable leaving our newest pack mate with the enemy." I nearly had a heart attack as I heard the deep voice ring from behind me. I turned around and grinned like a schoolgirl when I saw Aiden approaching us apparently to help me defend Isaac. He took notice my grin and the sparkle in my eyes and smiled back at me as he took a spot on the other side of Isaac.

"Well isn't this cute. The guy who nearly _killed _Isaac before school started is now best buddies with him!" Stiles remarked sarcastically, earning a glare from the three of us.

"Pack sticks together. He wasn't part of the pack then, and now he is. So that's old news, _buddy_. But thanks for your _concern_," Aiden spit back with equal sarcasm at the last part of his statement.

"Besides, Isaac can make his _own _decisions, or did you brainwash him so he couldn't even do that?" Scott asked, throwing dagger glares my way. I smirked and raised my eyebrows at his awful attempt to dig at us.

"I made my decisions, Scott, and I don't need to be interrogated or lectured by _you_, so if you'll excuse us, we have classes to get to," Isaac finally spoke with more venom than I had expected he'd ever utter to his old best friend. I let out a proud chuckle as I linked my arm through his and we turned to walk off to class. This morning was already showing signs of a great day ahead. Isaac had finally apparently cut ties to his old clique and we could now move ahead with our plans. Before we got too far away from the two stunned boys, I turned my head slightly and flashed them my most wicked smile before pulling Isaac in closer to me as we ascended the stairs to the school. Their expressions were priceless. They really made it too easy.

"Thanks, Aid. For back there," I said, nodding my head in the direction of the parking lot. "It was really nice of you to stand up for Isaac." He smiled and shook his head slightly. Even when he was being praised, he still had to be stubborn in some way.

"I figured since you hate pretty much everyone, yet apparently like this guy, that he can't be _too_ bad," he joked. I laughed at his inability to just accept my thank you without some smartass comment.

"I guess I'll take that as a 'you're welcome' then," I said, still laughing a little as I turned to walk into my first period classroom where Isaac was waiting for me. I felt his large hand grab my smaller one.

"Seriously though, Blair. I meant what I said. Pack sticks up for pack, so please, let me stick up for you next time _you _need it." I smiled a little as I felt a blush forming on my cheeks. God, why do I blush so easily!

"_Please!_ I _never _get myself in situations where I need someone to defend me," I joked sarcastically. Sarcasm is the best defense after all, right? He shook his head and squeezed my hand a little tighter before letting it go and walking to his class.

"You like him, don't you?" Isaac immediately questioned as I took my seat behind him. I couldn't tell the emotion in his voice though. He was angry or upset, yet he wasn't happy. He didn't sound jealous either. Maybe he was just being inquisitive?

"No, Isaac. I do _not _like Aiden."

"Did you forget you're not the only one with advanced hearing?" he questioned, raising an incredulous eyebrow at me.

"Whatever, ya little lie detector," I teased, willing my cheeks to return to their normal shade. I had actually forgotten about Isaac being a werewolf in that moment. I hadn't seen any of his werewolf abilities since he'd joined the pack, so obviously he must be good at controlling it.

"He likes you too, you know? That's part of reason he got so defensive when I moved in. He didn't care when it was just Ennis and Ethan around you, considering one is mated and the other is gay, but he doesn't want a straight, _obviously attractive _guy around you," he teased, winking at the last part. I couldn't help but laugh. Partly at Isaac and partly at his accusation. Aiden is the type to fall in _bed _with a girl, not fall in _love _with one. I shook my head at him before he turned around at the sound of Coach Finstock yelling about risk and reward, or some crap.

* * *

"So what's going on after school today?" Isaac questioned as we sat at our lunch table. I actually had no idea. Deucalion hadn't mentioned any more plans that had to be carried out today, so I guess we had the night free for once. Apparently, the twins had an idea though judging from the wide grins plastered on their faces.

"We're actually going to be _normal _teenagers and have _fun_ for once," Ethan said, clearly pleased with the idea.

"Ya know, it's been so long since I've done anything _normal_ that I've actually forgotten what it's like," I commented, also smiling at the idea of a fun night out. "So what's the plan then, boys?"

* * *

"A fair? Really?" I questioned as I furrowed my brows and took in the sights flooding my vision. I'd only ever been to one fair and I had been so young that I pretty much forgot what it was like. The bright flashing lights for all the impossible to win games. The semi-dangerous, on the verge of breaking down rides. The fair workers who you just _had _to wonder what had gone wrong in their lives for them to have this shit-hole job. The whole concept of the fair was so laughable and absurd, yet so familiar and comforting. It was a place for fun, friends, and family and that's what made it so attractive to people, especially those deprived of those three things like the four of us.

"What's wrong with the fair?" Ethan questioned with a look of a little genuine hurt on his face. Obviously, he thought he'd hit a home-run with bringing us here. I smiled and looped my arm around his waist.

"Nothing, Eth. It's perfect. It'll be fun, especially once we get on…that!" I said, pointing to a ride with cages that hung loose and flipped in circles while the entire contraption also revolved in circles.

"Race you," Ethan challenged as he saw what I was looking at.

"You're on!" I responded as we took off sprinting for the ride. I beat him there with less than a second to spare, but I still felt it necessary to rub it in his face. "Beat by a girl! How do you feel about that, Aiden?" I joked, talking like one of those announcers/reporters and held an invisible 'microphone' up to his mouth. He let out a deep laugh and swatted my hand away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll beat you next time," he said, trying to restore his broken ego. I shook my head and grabbed his hand, leading him up to our awaiting cart.

* * *

"Awe! Ethan! Are you sure you're okay?! Do you want Ginger-Ale or something?!" I asked with concern in my voice, yet I was still giggling slightly from the giddiness left over in me.

"I'm _fine_, Blair. I just need to sleep it off," he said as he climbed into his bed. I kissed his cheek before turning off his light. "Thanks for tonight, Ethan. It was a great idea." He smiled and nodded his head as I shut his door gently.

When I got out to the living room, Aiden and Isaac were still in fits of laughter. "I never knew one body could hold _that much_ vomit!" Isaac gasped out in between laughs.

"Guess Ethan won't be going on any fair rides again anytime soon," Aiden responded holding his stomach from laughing so much. It was so nice to see the two of them like this. Like friends. Like brothers. I couldn't help but watch a little longer from the hallway while I had gone unnoticed by the two boys.

_Laughter filled the room as the three of us laid on the floor in absolute hysterics._

"_Guys! Stop it! It wasn't funny!" Trevor cried out, even though he was laughing also. _

"_It was to funny!" Alex yelled back at his younger brother. "I'm sorry, Trev," he quickly added, trying to compose himself so he wouldn't hurt his brother's feelings any more than they already had been. He couldn't hold it together for more than a few seconds though. Luckily for him, Trev was lightening up again and he was joining in on the laughter._

"_It was __**so **__embarrassing! She's __**never **__going to talk to me again guys!" the smaller boy shouted._

"_Oh, Trev! I'm sure she'll forget about it once she gets a new pair of shoes! At least you gave her a reason to go shopping! I'm sure she'll appreciate that!" I said, trying to give him some comfort._

"_I highly doubt she'll __**appreciate **__anything about me throwing up all over her shoes," he shot back. Alex and I stopped our laughing to look at the embarrassed boy. I gave him a little half smile before pulling him close to my body for a bear hug._

"_It'll be okay, Trev. Besides, she had horrible taste in shoes anyway," I whispered in his ear. I felt the corners of his mouth pull up and smiled also, happy that I could make him at least a little happy in his situation._

"_Yeah, I guess it wasn't a big loss on her part. Those clogs __**were **__pretty hideous…" The three of us looked at each other for a second before we all collapsed backward in yet another fit of laughter._

"Blair? You good?" Aiden questioned while waving his hand in front of my face to bring me out of my daze.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Isaac?" I asked, looking around the empty room.

"He went to bed. He said he'll see you in the morning." I shook my head a little, trying to remember how long I'd been daydreaming. "Actually that's probably a good idea for you too. You seem a little exhausted," Aiden added, taking in my confused state. He walked me to my room and went to leave after I had tucked myself in. "Night, Blair. I'm glad you had fun. You deserved it," he said, giving me a sweet smile before turning to leave the room.

"Aiden!" I called after him. "Stay with me tonight?" He looked confused for a second, but then nodded his head happily.

"Of course," he responded as he pulled off his jeans and climbed in on the empty side of my bed. I could immediately feel the heat radiating off his body and curled up close to him. He enveloped me in his thick body and I felt myself drift off to sleep almost instantly.

**Okay, so like I said, not much drama in this chapter! Hope that's okay! **

**Send some reviews my way, why don't ya? (:**

**3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again everyone! (: I finally got the inspiration I've been looking for and knocked out this new chapter for you all (:**

**So I heard the Teen Wolf finale got leaked?! I didn't see it though, so I'm trying to avoid reading any spoilers! Hopefully people respect Jeff Davis and let everyone be surprised on Moonday!**

**So anyway, review for me to write! (: Hope you enjoy it! If you do, let me know! If you don't, let me know why! (:**

"Mmm good morning," Aiden groggily said as he opened his eyes and saw me already lying awake.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" I whispered, half to myself. For the first time, I actually genuinely believed it was a good morning, following a great night.

"Ya know this bed feels significantly better than mine. Maybe I'll have to sleep in here every night," Aiden joked as he sprawled himself out further onto my side of the bed, pushing me closer to the edge.

"While that is _very _tempting, I'm going to have to say no since I'd rather _not_ wake up to your morning breath every day." Even with his strong attempt to cover it, I could see self-conscious thoughts reading all over his face. It was almost sad how he embarrassed he could easily be made. "I'm _kidding_, Aiden!" I yelled as I got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready. "And stop caring what other people think!"

* * *

"Ethan would you mind giving Isaac here a ride to school? I'd like to talk to Blair for a bit," we heard Deucalion call from the top of the staircase just as we were heading out the door for school. The twins shot their glances toward me, both with their brows furrowed while Isaac just waited with his head down by the open elevator doors. Even though he's been with us for a little while now, Deucalion still scared him, it was quite obvious, but I guess all of us were at least a little frightened by Deuc still, no matter how long we've been with him. I shrugged my shoulders at the waiting boys, indicating I had no idea what Deucalion wanted me for either, but nodded anyway to tell them to just listen and leave.

"Uh, Deuc, I really shouldn't be late for school…"

"Oh Blair, you know as well as I do that you don't really need school for the actual institutional aspect. Now take a seat, we need to catch up," he said, gesturing towards the seat across from where he now sat.

"Um, I haven't really done anything more lately…I didn't know I was supposed to…" I stuttered out. I knew how angry he could get when things didn't go his way, and I didn't _ever _want to be the source of that anger. Luckily, this time, I apparently wasn't as he began laughing.

"Oh relax, Blair. I haven't brought you here to _scold_ you. I brought you here for simple Q&A. I want to know what is happening with you and Mr. Lahey. Last time we chatted, I brought your attention to the fact that you are a very important person to him. Has anything more come of it?" Was he seriously asking me this as if I would tell him the personal details of my life?

"No. Nothing has come of it. We're friends, that's all. I'm not even sure if you were right about me being his anchor." I instantly regretting saying that as I saw his jaw tighten. His next words came out more stern and rigid than I had ever thought possible.

"I didn't _tell _you to question if I am correct. Your job is to _listen _to what I say and believe everything as _correct_, got it?" His eyes were glowing red and I knew he could see the fear on my face. I nodded my head quickly, wanting this to be over as soon as possible now more than ever.

"_You didn't listen to me when I told you what would happen! You didn't trust me and do you see where that got us now?! This is __**all **__your fault, Blair!" he yelled as he smacked me again while I lay on the cold floor sobbing._

"_I'm sorry, Victor! I should've listened to you! They tricked me!" I shouted out, my voice shaking with every word I said._

"_Don't try to blame this on anyone but yourself! If you would've just __**listened **__to me, they wouldn't have been able to __**trick **__you! Now they know where we are and I will make sure they kill you before me, if it's the last thing I do!" he threatened as he kicked my stomach so hard it sent me sliding back hard against the brick wall._

"Blair. Blair!" Deucalion yelled, pulling me out of my daze. "I'm not him. I won't hurt you. I just need you to listen to me and trust what I say. Have I led you wrong yet?" I shook my head no while I fought back the tears that were pushing to be released. "Now, I need you to get yourself together so we can plan our next move, can you do that?"

"Yeah. Yes. I'm fine." He narrowed his eyes, pondering the tone and shakiness of my voice, but apparently decided to let it go.

"Good. Now our next move. The human boy."

"Stiles?"

"Yes, that's him. I want him with us." I furrowed my brows and shook my head. It didn't make sense. Why would we want a useless human bringing us down?

"There's no way he'd join us. Him and Scott are basically joined at the hip. Stiles would never leave him, especially for us. Why do you want him anyway?" Deuc huffed as if he were getting tired just by listening to me.

"You'll see _why _I want him once we _get _him."

"I won't be able to convince him," I sat, cutting off Deuc before he could continue.

"Blair, you must really underestimate your talents. I assume you know what you are truly capable of, but from the tension I'm feeling, I take it you've never used all of your ability. The most infamous one of all. But now is the time to use it. Stiles is the final piece we have to move into place. Use your ability and not a molecule in his body will be able to resist you." I thought over everything he was saying. I had never done what he was asking me to do. I'd heard of it, but never felt the need for it. It's powerful. Possibly the most powerful force of the mind. But I was in too far to back out. He needed me and I needed him. I can't and won't disappoint him.

"I'll do it. Today." A grin formed on his face.

"Excellent. Get Stilinski and while you're at it, don't forget about Isaac. Being an anchor is a privelage, it isn't something to ignore. You may go now," I nodded my head in understanding and got up, heading towards the door before his voice stopped me in my tracks. "And Blair, you look like you did the day we found you, there will be a meal here for you when you get back."

* * *

I decided to take the back ways to school, not really wanting to get there too quickly. I still had to think about what Deucalion said, mostly about Isaac. I knew what it was like to rely on someone and I prayed that Deuc was wrong about Isaac. I couldn't be his anchor. I didn't want to be. He deserved an anchor that actually cared enough to bring him back when he needed them. I couldn't be that person for him, even if I wanted to be. I had to look out for myself and only myself, which eventually meant leaving. An anchor is meant to remain in place, not move when the dangerous current shifts.

But why does Deuc even want me to be Isaac's anchor? It really doesn't make any sense. Why would he want Isaac's loyalty to be to me, not him? Why would he want Isaac and I to be spiritually tied to one another? He's our alpha, we should be tied to _him_.

By the time I got to the school, I had already driven myself insane. Deuc was right, I did look like hell and I _definitely _felt like it. I wasn't eating enough and I had to make sure to fix that. I can't risk being weak, especially when the stakes are so high.

* * *

"So if I asked, would you tell me?"

"Ugh. Aiden. You know I can't."

"You _can_, you just _won't_," he pointed out, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Aid, you should know by now that if I wasn't ordered to keep you in the dark, then I wouldn't. Trust me, at this point, I want nothing more than to spill everything to you and get advice…but I can't." He groaned as he fell back onto the hood of my car. It was finally after school and we were sitting on the hood on my car watching the cross country team get screamed at by the insane coach. Aiden had decided to give up cross country, claiming that he liked having more time in the day without it. I would've believed him too, except for the fact that every day for the past week we've sat either on my car or in the bleachers to watch the team practice on the track. After the whole finding the dead body drama in the woods, the principal decided it'd be best if the team stayed on school grounds to practice.

"Aiden?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to do …something…that I know you won't understand right away. But I trust Deucalion, so I'm going to do what he's asking of me. I just need you to trust him too, okay?" Aiden sat up and looked me in the eyes like he was searching for something.

"I may be loyal to him, Blair, but I don't trust him," he began. I went to cut him off with pleads, but he covered my slightly open mouth with his finger. "But I do trust you, Blair. I don't have to understand what you do all the time. I just trust that you _understand_ what you're doing."

His voice was like velvet. It was so smooth, so soft. So caring. Aiden is the only one since Alex that has ever had the ability to draw me in with his every word; and that scares me. Terrifies me, actually. With every word he had just said, my body was pulling me forward and my mind was shutting down. All I knew was that I wanted to feel connected in every way to him. I timidly leaned into him and only centimeters were separating our lips.

"You do know that quitting the team means you don't have to show up for practices, right?" Leave it to Ethan to ruin a moment.

"Yeah, Eth, I'm aware of that. Maybe I just like to watch Finstock taking his anger with me out on you," Aiden replied with a devious smile. But even his most devious look wasn't enough to cover the virtuous side I know he has in him. To most people, Aiden comes off as a smug, self-centered brute. Actually to everyone he probably came off as that. Including me. In the beginning anyway. I didn't trust him one bit, which is my best excuse for prying into his inner most thoughts. As it turned out, he didn't trust me either. He didn't trust anyone actually, except Ethan. He cares about Ethan so much, more than I've ever seen two people care about each other. I could instantly tell it was more than a normal brotherly bond, even more than a twin bond. They had been through a lot and were still watching their backs to make sure nothing brought them down again, Aiden especially. That's why he's the more aggressive of the two. He made a promise to himself, and to Ethan—although I'm not sure Ethan even remembers—that he would never let anything or anyone hurt them again.

"Hey guys, I actually forgot something in my locker. I'll meet you two back at the apartment." I saw them nod their heads in unison as I hopped down to the pavement and jogged off to the opposite side of the school where the student parking lot is.

* * *

I took my position and crouched down to wait. Soon enough, I heard the click of the door and felt the movement of a body getting in.

"Hey Stiles," I said in a sing-song tone and couldn't help but laugh silently as he jumped nearly a mile in the air and flipped around in his seat.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! This is breaking and entering, ya know?!"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you? I knew I wouldn't be able to pull you away from your little werewolf best friend so this was my last ditch effort," I replied, jutting my lower lip out in a pout and giving him puppy eyes. As expected, he was too smart for that and definitely would not take the bait.

"You need to get out. Like now!" he demanded, waving his arms around in absurd movements. I quickly took that moment of distraction and grabbed his face in my hands and bringing his face mere inches from mine. My siren senses were screaming at this point. They knew the drill. This had all the qualities of a seduce and kill, but that wasn't how it would be this time.

His eyes were softening as I made him stare into my glowing seafoam green ones. Slowly and softly, I started singing and I could feel his body losing all strength and coordination under my grasp.

This is the one song everyone

Would like to learn: the song

That is irresistible:

The song that forces men

To leap overboard in squadrons

Even though they see the beached skulls

The song nobody knows

Because anyone who has heard it

Is dead, and the others can't remember

Shall I tell you the secret

And if I do, will you get me

Out of this bird suit?

I don't enjoy it here

Squatting on this island

Looking picturesque and mythical

With these two feathery maniacs,

I don't enjoy singing

This trio, fatal and valuable.

I will tell the secret to you,

To you, only to you.

Come closer, this song

Is a cry for help: Help me!

Only you, only you can,

You are unique

At last. Alas

It is a boring song

But it works everytime.

By the end of the song, my senses were on overdrive. My body felt as if it were floating and my thoughts were swirling around carelessly in my head. I felt lifted, light, unconstrained. I had unlocked something in my body that I never knew I had. The siren in me was euphoric.

"Stiles? Do you hear me?"

"Yes. Yes, Blair, I hear you."

"Are you going to leave Scott and join Deucalion's pack?"

"Yes, Blair. If that's what you want. I'll do whatever you want."

**So there's the next twist for everyone! (; Hopefully no one expected it and hopefully no one wants to kill me for it! o_O I'm sure those Stiles fans out there probably do, but please keep reading anyway (:  
**

**Now, go review everyone! (:**

**3**


	14. Chapter 14

**How is everyone today? :D This is going to be a shorter chapter than normal, so sorry for that! I started typing the next chapter, expecting to post it tomorrow, but as I was writing, this ending felt like a good time to end the chapter, so yeah! Forgive me for the shortness D:**

**Before I let everyone go to read, I just want to plead with everyone who may have seen the leaked Teen Wolf finale! PLEASE watch it again live on Monday! The show needs to keep it's ratings up and the finale is the most important episode of the season, therefore they need spectacular ratings on Monday's finale! I think we'd all be heartbroken if Teen Wolf was cancelled, and whether that happens or not, is up to us! So please watch it live! (:**

**Now, onto the story! Have fun and enjoy! Oh and review :P**

"Hey, Lydia, have you talked to Stiles today?" I heard Scott ask while our last period teacher wasn't paying attention.

"No, why?" she responded, not bothering to look up from her perfectly manicured fingernails. Even though she tried to act as if she couldn't care less, her mind said something entirely different. She was actually quite worried that he wasn't in school. Apparently that wasn't much like him, especially with everything that's been going on lately, he wouldn't dare leave his group alone for even a day.

"Obviously he isn't here, but he hasn't answered any of my texts either. I'm getting pretty worried, this isn't like him," Scott said, furrowing his brows while he thought of any and all possibilities. I couldn't help but laugh in my head when I read his thoughts and heard the explanations he was giving himself. _Maybe he ran out of Adderall, he wouldn't come to school if his ADHD would be acting up. Or maybe he's having panic attacks again, yeah that's probably it, especially with everything that's been so stressful lately. _Out of all of his explanations, he never once considered our pack would actually target a _human _like his dear old friend.

"Try not to worry, Scott. He's probably just overwhelmed," Lydia tried comforting Scott. I have to say I was quite surprised that Lydia Martin was even trying to comfort Scott. I didn't think they were great friends and for Lydia to actually care about someone would take them being _great _friends. I saw Scott nod his head in agreement, although his mind was still thinking something was wrong. He couldn't be more right.

* * *

"Blair! Aiden! Get in here!" we heard Ethan yell as soon as the elevator doors slid open as we got to the apartment after school. Aiden looked incredibly concerned as well as confused, but I just shrugged my shoulders. I had a feeling I knew what Ethan was yelling about. As we walked into the room Ethan called from, his eyes were immediately on me. I gave the other twin a shrug of my shoulders as well as my most innocent smile. "Why is he here?"

"Because she wants me to be," Stiles instantly answered, almost robotically. It was definitely strange, but I kind of liked it. It was a total rush of a power and control.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," Ethan growled, shooting daggers with his eyes to Stiles who was sitting so innocently on a chair in front of a TV. Deucalion doesn't want Scott to find out just yet, so Stiles obviously couldn't go to school, and he also doesn't want Isaac to find out yet because he doesn't trust Isaac won't blab to his old pack. Truthfully, neither do I. Isaac used to be best friends with Scott, and Stiles is Scott's best friend. Isaac very well may feel some need to protect them still. We just don't know either way yet. The real test will happen soon enough though.

"Do you plan on explaining, Blair?" Aiden questioned, now equally as aggravated as his brother.

"You two know I can't explain it to you. Aiden, remember I told you yesterday that I had to do something you wouldn't understand? This is what I was talking about. You said you would trust me, so trust me now, okay?" I pleaded with him while looking into his eyes. I could tell he remembered his promise, but that he was somewhat regretting it now. He was hesitant to trust me now, especially when there was a teenage nitwit sitting mindlessly in the middle of a room in our apartment. "Aid, nothing has changed since yesterday. You can still trust me…" The twins glanced at each other, almost as if they could read each other's minds, before they both nodded at me.

"We may not understand or agree, but we trust you," Ethan finally spoke.

"I trust her too!" Stiles piped in from the background, earning a laugh from the three of us, more _at _him than _with _him however.

"So you can make him do _anything _you want?" Aiden said, finally cheering up a bit.

"Yeah, I think so anyway. I mean, he's supposedly 'under my spell,' which means he basically lives and breathes to make me happy, which in turn means he'll do whatever I ask."

"That's so…cool!" Ethan grinned excitedly. "Make him do something!"

I thought for a second and finally grinned wickedly when I thought of something. In my sweetest voice possible, I uttered my command to the eagerly waiting boy. "Stiles, slap yourself." Automatically, we heard the smack of his palm hitting his cheek. The usual pale tone turned to a bright pink. I looked between Aiden and Ethan and was greeted by two looks of absolute approval. Violence was apparently the way to both boy's hearts. Now to turn it up a bit… "Stiles, jaw-rock Aiden."

Aiden's head immediately swung to face me. His expression was a mix between confusion and anger. His head shot back around to Stiles when he caught the movement of him rising from his chair and making his way over towards us. "You seriously think he's going be able to punch me now that I know it's coming?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Worth a try," I commented nonchalantly. Right after I said it, Stiles fist swung towards Aiden's face, only to be caught mid-throw. Aiden smirked and twisted Stiles arm, threatening to break it in two. "Aiden, don't hurt him!" But as soon as I said the words, the tide changed. Stiles was able to use his legs to pull Aiden's out from under him and the masculine alpha went crashing to the floor in a heap of shock and anger, again. I looked to Ethan and both of us had our eyebrows raised at one another. We were both shocked by Stiles sudden strength and coordination, so we decided to let this play out and see what happens. With a few more twists of their bodies, Stiles had Aiden in an inescapable pin the ground and his fist came crashing down on Aiden's jaw. We heard the unmistakable sound of Aiden's jaw cracking out of place and my eyes widened in absolute surprise. Not only had Stiles done what I told him to, but he also succeeded in the thought-to-be impossible task. "Stiles, go back to your chair and watch TV till I come back," I commanded and he immediately did so. Aiden reset his jaw and the three of us walked out of the dreary room.

"How did he do that?!" Ethan exclaimed as soon as we reached the living room and took seats on the couches. Aiden was still clearly furious with what just happened. He basically had his masculinity ripped out from under him when the wimpy kid was able to pin him with absolute ease.

"He better be ready for a beating once this is all over," Aiden grumbled out. I shook my head at his immaturity.

"Maybe it has something to do with him not being able to resist my commands?" I pondered out loud. Ethan and I thought about it for a couple minutes while Aiden sat with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"That must be it. You commanded him to punch Aiden, and he couldn't resist it. So since he normally wouldn't be able to, the spell he's under must have given him the power to do anything you demand. It will increase whatever ability is needed to get your tasks done," Ethan explained. It was the most plausible thing we could think of, and it actually sounded pretty reasonable.

"Do you think Deucalion knows about this?" I questioned, worried about what he would use it for.

"Deucalion knows everything, B," Ethan responded without hesitation. I had a feeling that would be the answer, I just didn't want to believe it myself. Power like this is dangerous, especially when it's in the wrong hands, hands that happen to be attached to our leader.

**Thanks for reading everyone! :D **

**Now go on and review to tell me what you think and what you'd like to see happen in future chapters! I still only write what comes up in my mind that second so I have no plans and would love to please the readers with what _they _want! (:  
**

**Now go review! :D 3 and keep your eye out for my next update which will either be tomorrow or Tuesday hopefully! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! So this is a little later than I would have liked to post, but at least your next chapter is here like I promised! (:**

**On a sadder note, my classes start back up tomorrow! I have no idea how that will affect my writing and posting frequency, hopefully not a lot! But it may, so I'm just letting everyone know, I will be continuing this story, and hopefully resuming my other story Rising Tide-in case anyone here reads that one too! Don't give up on the story if I don't update for a little while! I will do my best!**

**Anywho! Here is chapter fifteen, as always, I hope you enjoy! I also hope everyone sends a review my way :P**

"We know you have something to do with Stiles not talking to us," I heard Scott say as soon as I got out of my car at school the next day. I don't know what he thinks accusing me of taking Stiles would ever do. Shouldn't he be looking for him or something? Not just talking to someone who obviously won't help him.

"Hm. Good morning to you too, Scottie."

"Stop playing _games_, Blair. Just tell me where Stiles is!" he yelled. His naivety was really starting to grind on my last nerves. As I slowly stepped up right into his face, he tried to maintain his hard-edged composure, but there was still a moment of shock and fear.

"And why would I do that?" I whispered into his ear.

"Maybe because you have a knife resting directly against the point in your spine that could paralyze you from the waist down." I felt the point jab into my back the tiniest bit which caused a growl to escape from my throat.

"My, my, Scott. Relying on your ex-girlfriend now that the rest of your rinky-dink pack left you?" I said, giving him an exaggerated fake pout. I then let out something between a laugh and a whimper as I felt the tip of the knife dig into my skin a bit more and blood start to trickle down my back. "Oh, little Allison, two can play at this game," I said. Before she could register what I said, my arm had swung back towards her, gripping the first thing I could find, which happened to be her thigh. My talons were now out and I dug them right into her leg without hesitation. I felt her jump from the pain and the knife she had at my back fell to the ground. I looked around and the parking lot was now filling up quite significantly. "You're both lucky that I'm not one to make a scene," I said, withdrawing my talons from Allison's leg. I could smell the blood running from the wound already. "Guess it's a good thing you're wearing black pants," I joked, grinning at her before shooting my beaming smile to Scott also and walking away.

"What happened to you?" Isaac asked as he walked up to me at my locker. I furrowed my brows in confusion. How did he know something happened? He sensed my confusion and pointed to my lower back. Shit. I forgot about the blood that was by now staining my white shirt. "Here," he said, handing me the grey sweater he had been wearing over top his own white shirt. I thanked him as I slipped it on. The soft material was still warm from his trapped in body heat. "Ready for class?" he asked as he gestured down the hall. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Oh, but of course, Mr. Lahey."

* * *

"What was that about?" Aiden asked as we were walking back from the lunch line to our table.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You and Allison. She looked seriously _pissed _at you when we walked by their table. I could almost _feel_ the anger coming off of her." I smirked at that, glad I had that effect on her. "I thought you and Allison were friends, or at least acquaintances," he continued as we sat down at our table with Ethan and Isaac.

I just shrugged my shoulders. Sure, Allison had been nice when I first got here, but what's the point of having a friend in the rival pack? It'd just be a complicated mess that definitely wouldn't be worth the effort.

"What happened with Allison?" Ethan questioned, curious as to why we were even talking about her.

"_Nothing_. We just had a little run-in this morning," I replied, shrugging my shoulders again. I looked over at Isaac who had been quiet and basically saw his brain thinking about what we were saying. Finally he put two and two together.

"That's why you were bleeding, wasn't it?" he questioned. I made a memo in my head to slap him for that later, but for now I just shot him the death glare. He looked confused at my reaction for a second, but then understood when the twins started bombarding me with questions.

"What did she do? Why were you bleeding? Why did she even confront you?" they started asking so quickly that I couldn't even discern who was asking what.

"Guys! Chill!" I yelled and they just stared at me waiting for answers to their questions. "Can you just relax?! Clearly, I'm fine! Her and Scott were just trying to figure out where Stiles is and they assumed I would know," I explained to them, although careful not to give away anything about Stiles since Isaac still doesn't know. I looked at the twins, weighing their reaction. They were still angry, but they visibly calmed down a bit. We knew Scott and who is left of his pack would show us some sort of reaction like this, so it really doesn't come as a surprise to any of us. The twins nodded in unison and I turned my head in the direction of Isaac, only to be confused that he wasn't even there anymore. Why hadn't I noticed him get up and where did he go?

Suddenly my questions were answered as Aiden and Ethan flew up from their seats and ran to the middle of the cafeteria. I quickly followed after, but couldn't see over the group of people that had formed. I transformed in the slightest bit to use my kitsune stealth to slip through the crowd with ease. Before anyone could notice, I went back to my normal form as I stood in the front of the crowd watching in shock as Scott's nose poured out blood and his mouth also dribbled out a stream of blood. Isaac had him pinned down against the table and was showing no mercy as his fist connected hard with Scott's face time and time again.

Aiden and Ethan had just pushed their way through the mass of bystanders and were trying desperately to grab Isaac's arms and pull him away. However, Isaac was in his own world of anger and the twins could do nothing to stop him. Suddenly, Isaac's elbow slammed into Ethan's nose and the twin stumbled back and fell over when he hit a table, covering his nose with his hand. I ran over to Ethan and helped him up, whispering for him to leave before anyone noticed how fast he would heal. He quickly made his way back out of the crowd, this time not trying to be gentle with the people in his way. I turned back to the fight and Aiden had finally gotten hold of one of Isaac's arms, but the other was pressed against Scott's neck. "_Isaac_!" I yelled and he abruptly turned to look at me. Thankfully, his eyes were still his normal blue, so at least no one would suspect anything other than two testosterone-fueled teenage guys fighting. "Let him go!" I shouted, pointing to where Isaac was still pressing on Scott's throat. He brought up his arm and Allison ran over to the bloodied Scott to help him up. I reached out for Isaac and grabbed his hand, pulling him away with me. The crowd parted instantly as we easily walked through them. I guess everyone was scared Isaac would let his anger loose on them next.

As soon as I got him to an empty classroom, my shock and anger erupted out of me. "Isaac! What the _hell _was that?! For one thing, you _definitely _just drew battle lines between yourself and them and for another, you could've exposed yourself to the _entire freaking cafeteria_!" I began yelling, throwing all kinds of hand motions into the mix. I couldn't even gather my thoughts at this point. How could he have been so careless? "Oh and did I forget to mention that you almost exposed Ethan too?! What would've happened if he wolfed out when you elbowed him?! Or if someone noticed how freaking quickly his nose would heal?!"

"I hurt Ethan?" he was all he said, rather sheepishly too. I let out an aggravated scream and whipped my body into a frustrated circle, not really knowing what to do. I wanted to slap him or _something_, but I knew after years of abuse from his father, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. It would just end up driving him away.

"Yeah, Isaac. You broke his nose with your elbow when he was trying to pull you away from Scott." He looked down to the floor, but remained silent. After a few moments, we head "Isaac Lahey report to the principal's office" over the loud speaker and I shook my head at him as he looked down at me with worry in his eyes. I heard him mutter an "I'm sorry" before walking away and leaving me in the room alone. I let out another groaning scream before punching the chalkboard, leaving a hole I might add, and darting out of the classroom before anyone saw me in there.

* * *

"So what happened to Isaac?" Aiden questioned when he met me at my car at the end of the day.

"Suspended for ten days. Apparently, the kind of damage he inflicted on Scott was the worst they've seen in the past 'they don't know how many years.' Little do they know, it's also the damage that will heal the fastest. Not sure how McCall will cover that one up," I explained to him. Isaac had texted me after his meeting with the principal. He got suspended on the spot and ended up having to walk home since he didn't drive. Serves him right, I suppose.

"So, onto the more important question. How the hell did you stop him back there?" he asked, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know. I guess he just responded to a familiar voice?"

"Pretty sure Ethan and I are familiar too, Blair. So try again and this time, just be honest."

I sighed and shook my head, weighing my options, which as it turned out, I didn't really have many. "Deucalion thinks I'm his anchor," I admitted quietly. I looked over to Aiden who had remained silent. His facial expression told me that he was weighing what I had said.

"I guess it makes sense," he finally stated.

"Are you serious? Ugh, not you too. Isaac barely knows me! Anchors have to be something personal. Something that can bring you back from your darkest place. I've known Isaac for what? A month?"

I pulled the car to a stop at a red light and turned to look at Aiden who happened to already be looking in my direction. His face was so serious and his tone was just the same, "Just because two people haven't known each other for long, doesn't mean they can't be important to each other." I had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't talking about Isaac and me anymore, but I decided to avoid it, not wanting to have that conversation anytime soon.

"I still don't think it's true. It can't be," I muttered before turning on the radio as a sign that this conversation was over.

* * *

"How you holding up?" I questioned as I brought in more water and a sandwich to Stiles who was still locked in his room.

"I'm good. A C_ops _marathon has been on TV all day," he eagerly replied. It was kind of fascinating to see the effect I now had on him. He lit up every time I walked into the room. Every word he said to me was filled with joy at just being able to talk to me at all. It was creepy and strange, but still fascinating.

I took a seat by his feet and his posture immediately turned stiff. He started to get off the chair, but I put my hand over his knees, signaling him to remain seated. It was almost as if I could feel the tingles that went through his body when I touched him. "It's fine, Stiles. I'm fine down here." He still looked hesitant, but he didn't really have a choice but to listen to me.

"So how was your day?" he quietly asked after a few minutes of complete silence from our ends.

"You're stuck in a concrete room a_ll day _with nothing but a chair and a TV, that by the way has incredibly crappy quality, and you're concerned with how _my _day was?" I asked, extremely surprised and taken aback. I know he's under my spell and all, but it still just amazed me, and if I'm honest with myself, saddened me. I was the one who did this to him. I took him completely and utterly against his will, and yet he still couldn't help but care about me more than himself. It was just so…_unfair_.

He just shrugged his shoulders and I couldn't help but chuckle at the simplicity of it. Simplicity was hard to find these days. "I just care," he stated.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles," I admitted quietly. I didn't even think he would be able to hear me, but I guess being so concerned about me, he was incredibly well tuned to my voice.

"For what?"

"For this. For everything you're going through and will go through because of me. If they hadn't have found me, I would've been dead by now and all this," I said, gesturing around the tiny enclosed space, but really meaning to the outside world as well, "would have never happened."

"Things may be bad for the others, but as long as you're here, I'm great. Besides, everything would have been even worse if you were dead." This kid is going to be the suicidal death of me. Every single thing he says is driving me to the brink of self-loathing insanity, and yet I can't bring myself to get up and leave this s_tupid, depressing room_.

"Stiles, you don't know what you're saying. You don't mean any of it, and I'm sure you'll realize that soon enough."

"Blair, I don't know why you think I hate you so much, but you're wrong. You're the only thing I care about, and I'd do anything for you." I could feel myself falling into his words Alex was the last person to say those types of things to me before I killed him. Before I ended such a loving, innocent life.

"Stiles, if I let you go, do you promise to run and never look back at me? If you're around me, you'll die. And I may even be the one to kill you. You need to go back to Scott and Derek who can protect you. You need protection. As much as I am starting to think that I'd like to give you that…I can't…"

"Blair, I have no idea what you're talking about. I am protected here!" he said, flailing his arms around, gesturing to the enclosed space that is separating him from the harsh, malicious outside world.

By now I was on my feet and had him standing in front of me. I grabbed his hands and pulled him into me. I hugged him like I would never let go, but I knew I had to. I knew what I had to do. Before he could react, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him with all the force I had in me. It didn't take long for his shock to wear off and for him to kiss back. I intertwined my tongue with his and fell into the kiss deeply. I knew the saliva of a siren could infect it's victim just like the song, the only difference being that the song is extremely more powerful and effective. The way to reverse the spell of a song is to do the other way of infection, saliva. The actions counteract with each other, therefore cancelling each other out entirely.

Within about a minute, I could feel Stiles pulling away, and reluctantly, I let him. He touched his lips and looked at me in a sort of horror and shock. "W-what did y-you do to me?!" he yelled out.

"Stiles, I don't have time to explain. In a few hours, your mind will clear somewhat and I'm sure you'll remember enough to put the pieces together. For now, I need to sneak you out of here and you need to run as fast as you can, got it?" He nodded his head, still confused, but trusting me for the moment. I exited the room slightly first, checking to make sure no one was around. Isaac was still apparently locked away in his room—his mind has been torturing him for hours since the incident earlier. And Aiden had apparently gone back out since I only heard one heartbeat.

"Follow me," I whispered and grabbed Stiles hand. I felt him tense up, but relax somewhat as we started hurriedly walking out of the room and to the elevator. I clicked the 'down' button and waited impatiently while the floors clicked by. In the meantime, I looked down and saw that my fingers were still intertwined with Stiles' and I quickly let go and brought my hands into my pockets. For a second, he almost looked disappointed at the lack of contact and I wondered if the spell was fully broken yet.

Finally, the elevator doors slid open and I grabbed Stiles to basically throw him in. My motions stopped though, along with my heartbeat and breathing, when I saw Kali smirking back at me with Deucalion standing right alongside of her.

**Cliffhanger! :O haha! Hope you all loved it! Review! :D  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is the last chapter, my amigos! ): I actually didn't plan on ending it quite so soon, but it felt like a good place to. So sorry, but I hope you enjoyed the story and will read future ones when I post them! :D**

**Honestly, this has probably been my favorite story to write and I'm just as sad to see it end as some of you will be! So please, all I'm asking is that everyone send some reviews my way for the last chapter of my personally favorite story! (: 3  
**

"And where might you be going with our _guest_, Blair?" I could see Deucalion's eyes flashing a slight red, which I knew meant he wasn't blind at the moment. He probably sensed something was wrong from Kali.

"I just…I think we can do this without Stiles. He's just some moronic human. We don't need him," I said, trying desperately to make up some excuse, even though I already knew how this would end. I knew he wouldn't believe me, I didn't even believe myself.

I could see Deucalion's face take on a flat, unsympathetic expression. He acted as if he were pondering it, but it was obvious that he wasn't—at all. "Well I'm afraid that's not your decision to make," he calmly stated, but in the same second, he swung at Stiles and ripped a hole through Stiles' shirt all the way down to the skin on his stomach. Stiles fell to the floor, desperately grabbing at his bleeding abdomen.

"Stiles!" I shakily screamed as I dropped to my knees in front of the bleeding boy. "Why the hell did you do that?! He didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled up at Deuc who stood there, still wearing his emotionless mask.

"_You're right...__He __didn't do anything wrong, __**you** __did! Now you have to learn your lesson so this little __mistake __never happens again,'' he yelled, tightening his grip on Alexander's neck before throwing the bruised and bloodied boy at my feet._

"Oh, poor Blair. Does this remind you of something, or rather some_one_?" Kali taunted, standing above me. I growled and could feel the rage building inside of me. Without thinking about it any further, I launched myself at her, instantly knocking her back into the wall and nearly pushing her all the way through it. The crash was deafening and within seconds, I saw the other boys come running out of their rooms. I hadn't even known the twins were in the apartment until I saw their heads flying back and forth between Kali, Stiles, and myself. Isaac was standing as if he were frozen in place. His blue eyes were filled with an emotion only identifiable as absolute fear. He knew exactly what was about to happen and he knew I was in imminent peril.

All three boys gaze rested with mine and I nodded my head towards Stiles who was still lying on the floor, clutching at his torn stomach. Ethan nodded and ran over to him. The last thing I saw was Ethan picking Stiles up and carrying him back into the hallway. I'm not sure if Deucalion thought Ethan was going to lock him up or what, but surprisingly he let him go. Hopefully, that's not actually what Ethan was doing. Suddenly, however, I was ripped out of my thoughts by a hand gripping my hair and pulling me back closer to them. I gritted my teeth in pain as I felt strands being ripped out by the force of the pull, but before long, I was resting at Kali's dirty feet, who had apparently pushed herself up and out of the dented in wall without my realization.

"I guess we know where your loyalty lies now, don't we, little miss Blair?" she mocked. I heard a masculine growl and looked up to see Isaac's eyes glowing red and his fangs bared. "Oh please, little beta. I could rip your head off in one second and you know it," she growled out at him. I shook my head at him and I saw him back away only a few centimeters, but his body was still wolfed out and ready to attack. Then before I even realized what was happening, I was gasping for air and as my hands clawed uselessly at Kali's foot that was now pressing down on my neck. "Now, Deuc, what do we do about our little traitor here?" she cooed as she curled her toes so the long, sharp nails would press into the skin on my neck also.

"There's only one thing to do with a traitor. Kill her," he stated with no expression of emotion whatsoever. I looked up and saw Kali grin down at me before slamming her foot down harder on my neck. I was losing all air fast and knew I wouldn't make it for long. My mind was spinning in a panicked state and my lungs felt as if they'd erupt any second from the pressure mounting in my chest. Sure enough, my vision started getting darker and I could feel myself slipping from the reality happening around me.

_Darkness. That's all I see. That's all I feel. My body is dying and I can't even bring myself to care in this moment. I caused this. This is how it has to be. If it wasn't for me, Alex would have been alive and probably sleeping in his comfy king-sized bed right now. He'd be warm and thoughtless beneath the heavy satin covers that I had come to love so much. If it wasn't for me, Victor wouldn't be dead. I wouldn't have given us away to those hunters. Even if he was cruel and merciless, I couldn't help but feel guilt in my heart at the thought of his death being my fault. Everything was my fault. I'm a black hole and I can't stop sucking people down with me. _

_"We found her! She's over here! But I think…I think she's …dead…" I faintly heard a male voice call out. Then there was another voice, this one different with an accent, but I couldn't make out what he had said. I didn't really care anyway. It was probably just police officers who somehow tracked me down after my "disappearance." But they couldn't save me now. I was past being saved and it felt relieving._

_"Get her, anyway," I heard a deeper male voice command. Just as soon, I was being lifted from the ground. I should've cared at this point. A normal person would have. But I just couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. They were heavy from exhaustion, guilt, and the dried, caked on blood that had been dripping from my forehead for days now. I was a starving, bloody mess by this point. In fact, I probably looked like a grotesque corpse. _

"Blair! Blair! Wake up! We need you! We need your help!" I heard someone call to me in an absolutely panicked and breathless voice. I could feel my eyes fluttering open slightly, although I still felt incredibly too tired to react fully. When I finally opened my eyes fully, I was taken aback by what was happening in front of me. Kali had Isaac pinned to the wall, ready to struck for probably the hundredth time, judging by the condition he was in. His clothes were torn to shreds and blood was pouring out of his pale skin at every angle I could see. I slowly turned my head and saw Deucalion which also caused me to be completely taken aback. He was unlike any other time I had seen him. His skin was almost …metallic…and his eyes were glowing brighter than I'd ever seen anything glow. The twins had apparently merged and were trying to take Deuc on, but they were failing miserably. The head alpha just had too much power for anyone to take on. Anyone but me…

I slowly rose from my spot on the ground as I let myself get readjusted. I had no idea how long I had been passed out, but it had definitely taken a toll on my body. I felt heavier than a lead weight at this point. Slowly, but surely, however, I felt my body awakening again and I knew I could now transform. I focused my energy and felt my shape changing. It was as if unlimited energy was coursing through my body as my tail and talons grew to their full length. My vision perfected as my eyes took their supernatural this shape, I was designed to kill. I was designed to_ maul_, and that was exactly what I planned to do.

I flashed over towards Kali and took her by complete surprise as I gripped the back of her neck in my palm and began squeezing. I could feel my talons ripping into her gentle skin and soon, she collapsed to the ground in a pile of blood as I held a chunk of her neck in my hand. I looked down at it, feeling the warm, red substance flow down my hand and forearm. When I looked back up, Isaac was looking at me in shock and horror. I had forgotten that he had no idea what I truly was, and if he was in horror now, I felt awful for what I now had to do. I brought the chunk of Kali's skin to my mouth and quickly ate it. I heard Isaac make a gagging sound and I'm pretty sure he passed out, but I knew I was doing what I had to. If I wanted to beat Deucalion, I had to be at my peak performance level and that meant feeding right here and now. Quickly, I devoured as much as Kali's dead body as I could while I kept looking over to make sure the twins were still even slightly managing to keep Deucalion busy fighting. It was long though before Deucalion slammed the giant werewolf beast so hard against a wall that they broke in half, back to their regular forms. Ethan had passed out instantaneously and Aiden looked as if he were on the verge of it.

Finally, Deucalion turned and noticed me. A slight smirk played on his lips as he took in my form. "My, my. Someone finally embraced their whole self. But I'm afraid, it's too little, too late," he said, faking sympathy. I noticed his voice had deepened about ten octaves and I knew he was in his prime form also. My body was itching to charge him and just end his life right then and there, but deep in my mind, I knew that plan would fail. I had to wait. I had to strategize my every move.

Apparently, Deuc didn't much feel like waiting though as he walked over to me, at an ever slow pace. When he stood in my face, his eyes seemed to glow even brighter. My body bent in the slightest bit, ready to attack the second he laid a hand on me. But it wasn't me he then grabbed. Before I could even see him moving, he had Isaac gripped by his throat and Isaac was looking at me in horror, only this time it was because he knew the danger he was in.

"Now, Blair, since I can't seem to locate the Stilinkski boy," he started, I felt myself thanking God that Ethan had gotten him out of here, "I suppose Isaac will just have to be the first one to die."

"Stop it!" I yelled, my eyes watering violently as I looked into Isaac's terror-filled ones. "You're killing innocent people! You lied! You're no better than Victor!"

"Oh, trust me, Blair. I am much better than that Victor friend of yours. Want to know why? Because not only will I kill those you care about, but I will also succeed in killing _you_," he stated, grinning in his own amusement of this horrible situation he knows he's putting me in. Instinctively, I went to lunge at him, but was stopped by the simple gesture of him holding up his index finger and wagging it at me. "Uh-uh, Blair, dear. You do that, and this one dies even earlier than I had planned," he said, digging his claws into Isaac's throat a little to prove his point. Isaac winced in pain and I saw tears falling down his now paling cheeks.

I was frozen in place and had no idea what to do. I knew Deucalion and I knew he wasn't one to give empty threats. I also knew I only had maybe another minute to figure a plan out, even a mediocre one if that's what it came to. But as I was trying to figure out what to do, I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Aiden. He was lunging toward Deucalion, and just as quickly as I caught the movement, so did Deuc. Thankfully, he had to release Isaac to block Aiden's blows, which gave me time to run over to grab Isaac off the floor.

"Run!" I yelled at him with unmeasurable urgency in my voice. "Run, now!" I yelled again when he just stood there staring at me wide-eyed. I gave him a slight shove and he took off running toward the back room which had a fire escape outside the window. He looked back only once and I felt my heart break slightly as I saw him round the corner and leave the room, and probably my life.

When I turned back around, Aiden was on the floor, lying in his own blood. I felt my rage grow when I saw him lying there motionless. Too many people's lives had already been taken due to me, and I wouldn't let Aiden be the next. I launched myself at Deucalion and hit him hard. I heard him grunt beneath the pressure as I pinned him to the wall with ease. When I looked into his eyes again, they were filled with the same terror that Isaac's had been just a few minutes ago. He knew he was in trouble, and at this point he knew he was going to die.

"You're lucky my mother taught me not to play with my food," I growled out at him. His eyes went from confused to horror in a matter of milliseconds. Without giving him time to answer, I bent my head down and tore off a massive chunk of his neck with my teeth. He screamed in pain for only a few seconds before his body let out its last breath. He collapsed to the ground and I spit out the piece of his flesh that I had in my mouth, even_ I_ wouldn't eat him.

I finally let my body relax and shift back to its normal, human state. Deucalion is dead, and I can finally breathe. But then I realize that I can't relax that fast as I looked over and see the twins still lying unconscious on the floor, bleeding out with every moment that passed. Without a moment's hesitation, I reached down and grabbed Aiden and ran his limp body out to my car. I stuck him in the passenger's seat before running back into the apartment to grab Ethan, who then went in the back seat. I sped off to the vet, probably going close to 100 mph. Thank God, there were no cops out tonight.

Within minutes, I pulled up the vet's clinic and banged on the locked door. I knew it was after hours, but I had seen a light on and knew someone was in there. Suddenly, someone opened the door and I was shocked to see Scott standing in front of me, looking equally as shocked as I did. "What are you doing here?" he growled out through clenched teeth.

"Where's Deaton?" I demanded impatiently.

"He only helps those who _deserve_ his help, and clearly that is not you, considering Stiles showed up here about a half hour ago on the verge of death."

"Look, I know, and I'm sorry, but you said on the verge, which means he's still alive. So on that note, you're either going to get Deaton for me, or I'm going to make sure that you end up well past that _verge_ we just talked about."

"It's okay, Scott. I'll help her. Go to her car and assist her, please," Deaton's voice rang out from the back room. I had no idea how he knew the twins were in my car, but at this point, I didn't have time to think about it. I saw Scott narrow his gaze at me before he reluctantly followed me to my Prius and grabbed the still unconscious Ethan from the backseat as I grabbed Aiden. We ran into the building and Deaton was already waiting by two empty metal tables. After I laid Aiden's body down, my eyes scanned the room and I saw Stiles laying on another table, tiredly watching what was happening. I caught his eye and he gave me the slightest of smiles before he looked back over to what was happening with the twins.

* * *

Hours passed and I sat in a chair, watching the three boy's chests rise and fall with each breath. Each had almost died, and each almost death was because of me.

Quietly, I rose from my seat and went over to Aiden's body. I stared down at him, taking in all of his flawless features. "I'm so sorry, Aid," I whispered. Gently, I pressed a light kiss to his cheek before walking towards the exit door.

* * *

"Shut up! You're lying! Why would you even make this up?!" I yelled as I sobbed into my brother's shoulder.

"Aiden, I'm so sorry," I heard him whisper down to my convulsing form.

"No! It's not true!" I yelled again, standing up from the table I had been sitting on from last night. "Why would Blair do that?!"

"Aiden, there was more tragedy and depression in her life than any of us even knew…" Ethan softly spoke. "She hid it too well for us to figure out…" he continued. I could hear him talking, but at this point I wasn't focusing on anything he was saying. My eyes scanned the room. Ethan was in front of me with sympathy plastered all over his face. Scott was by one of the counters with a look on his face that showed he was trying to work it all out in his mind. Stiles sat on his table, quiet as a mouse because he was too afraid to interfere, and also because he actually felt incredibly upset by this too. Lastly, Isaac stood in the far corner of the room, looking just like a lost puppy out in a rain storm. "None of us could have known she would have killed herself…" I finally tuned back in to hear my brother solemnly say.

**So who saw that coming?! Yeah I really didn't either until I was actually typing it! Haha. Hopefully the short, sudden POV change wasn't too confusing!  
**

**So that's it ): **

**Don't forget to grant my one last wish for this story by leaving a review (:**

**3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so some of my reviewers thought Blair's death was too tragic, and I admit, it was. But in all honesty, I hate when every single story has a happy ending. With that being said, I have received requests for an alternate ending. Originally, I wasn't going to do it, but then I changed my mind. **

**This chapter is pretty much the same as the last, aside from the last part in Aiden's POV. There is a different outcome. It's the way I was originally going to write it, and I actually like it a bit better. But! Even if this is an alternate, that doesn't mean it's going to be all rainbows and butterflies! Sorry to those who always want that!**

"And where might you be going with our _guest_, Blair?" I could see Deucalion's eyes flashing a slight red, which I knew meant he wasn't blind at the moment. He probably sensed something was wrong from Kali.

"I just…I think we can do this without Stiles. He's just some moronic human. We don't need him," I said, trying desperately to make up some excuse, even though I already knew how this would end. I knew he wouldn't believe me, I didn't even believe myself.

I could see Deucalion's face take on a flat, unsympathetic expression. He acted as if he were pondering it, but it was obvious that he wasn't—at all. "Well I'm afraid that's not your decision to make," he calmly stated, but in the same second, he swung at Stiles and ripped a hole through Stiles' shirt all the way down to the skin on his stomach. Stiles fell to the floor, desperately grabbing at his bleeding abdomen.

"Stiles!" I shakily screamed as I dropped to my knees in front of the bleeding boy. "Why the hell did you do that?! He didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled up at Deuc who stood there, still wearing his emotionless mask.

"_You're right...__He __didn't do anything wrong, __you __did! Now you have to learn your lesson so this little __mistake __never happens again,'' he yelled, tightening his grip on Alexander's neck before throwing the bruised and bloodied boy at my feet._

"Oh, poor Blair. Does this remind you of something, or rather someone?" Kali taunted, standing above me. I growled and could feel the rage building inside of me. Without thinking about it any further, I launched myself at her, instantly knocking her back into the wall and nearly pushing her all the way through it. The crash was deafening and within seconds, I saw the other boys come running out of their rooms. I hadn't even known the twins were in the apartment until I saw their heads flying back and forth between Kali, Stiles, and myself. Isaac was standing as if he were frozen in place. His blue eyes were filled with an emotion only identifiable as absolute fear. He knew exactly what was about to happen and he knew I was in imminent peril.

All three boys gaze rested with mine and I nodded my head towards Stiles who was still lying on the floor, clutching at his torn stomach. Ethan nodded and ran over to him. The last thing I saw was Ethan picking Stiles up and carrying him back into the hallway. I'm not sure if Deucalion thought Ethan was going to lock him up or what, but surprisingly he let him go. Hopefully, that's not actually what Ethan was doing. Suddenly, however, I was ripped out of my thoughts by a hand gripping my hair and pulling me back closer to them. I gritted my teeth in pain as I felt strands being ripped out by the force of the pull, but before long, I was resting at Kali's dirty feet, who had apparently pushed herself up and out of the dented in wall without my realization.

"I guess we know where your loyalty lies now, don't we, little miss Blair?" she mocked. I heard a masculine growl and looked up to see Isaac's eyes glowing red and his fangs bared. "Oh please, little beta. I could rip your head off in one second and you know it," she growled out at him. I shook my head at him and I saw him back away only a few centimeters, but his body was still wolfed out and ready to attack. Then before I even realized what was happening, I was gasping for air and as my hands clawed uselessly at Kali's foot that was now pressing down on my neck. "Now, Deuc, what do we do about our little traitor here?" she cooed as she curled her toes so the long, sharp nails would press into the skin on my neck also.

"There's only one thing to do with a traitor. Kill her," he stated with no expression of emotion whatsoever. I looked up and saw Kali grin down at me before slamming her foot down harder on my neck. I was losing all air fast and knew I wouldn't make it for long. My mind was spinning in a panicked state and my lungs felt as if they'd erupt any second from the pressure mounting in my chest. Sure enough, my vision started getting darker and I could feel myself slipping from the reality happening around me.

_Darkness. That's all I see. That's all I feel. My body is dying and I can't even bring myself to care in this moment. I caused this. This is how it has to be. If it wasn't for me, Alex would have been alive and probably sleeping in his comfy king-sized bed right now. He'd be warm and thoughtless beneath the heavy satin covers that I had come to love so much. If it wasn't for me, Victor wouldn't be dead. I wouldn't have given us away to those hunters. Even if he was cruel and merciless, I couldn't help but feel guilt in my heart at the thought of his death being my fault. Everything was my fault. I'm a black hole and I can't stop sucking people down with me. _

_"We found her! She's over here! But I think…I think she's …dead…" I faintly heard a male voice call out. Then there was another voice, this one different with an accent, but I couldn't make out what he had said. I didn't really care anyway. It was probably just police officers who somehow tracked me down after my "disappearance." But they couldn't save me now. I was past being saved and it felt relieving._

_"Get her, anyway," I heard a deeper male voice command. Just as soon, I was being lifted from the ground. I should've cared at this point. A normal person would have. But I just couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. They were heavy from exhaustion, guilt, and the dried, caked on blood that had been dripping from my forehead for days now. I was a starving, bloody mess by this point. In fact, I probably looked like a grotesque corpse._

"Blair! Blair! Wake up! We need you! We need your help!" I heard someone call to me in an absolutely panicked and breathless voice. I could feel my eyes fluttering open slightly, although I still felt incredibly too tired to react fully. When I finally opened my eyes fully, I was taken aback by what was happening in front of me. Kali had Isaac pinned to the wall, ready to struck for probably the hundredth time, judging by the condition he was in. His clothes were torn to shreds and blood was pouring out of his pale skin at every angle I could see. I slowly turned my head and saw Deucalion which also caused me to be completely taken aback. He was unlike any other time I had seen him. His skin was almost …metallic…and his eyes were glowing brighter than I'd ever seen anything glow. The twins had apparently merged and were trying to take Deuc on, but they were failing miserably. The head alpha just had too much power for anyone to take on. Anyone but me…

I slowly rose from my spot on the ground as I let myself get readjusted. I had no idea how long I had been passed out, but it had definitely taken a toll on my body. I felt heavier than a lead weight at this point. Slowly, but surely, however, I felt my body awakening again and I knew I could now transform. I focused my energy and felt my shape changing. It was as if unlimited energy was coursing through my body as my tail and talons grew to their full length. My vision perfected as my eyes took their supernatural state. In this shape, I was designed to kill. I was designed to _maul,_ and that was exactly what I planned to do.

I flashed over towards Kali and took her by complete surprise as I gripped the back of her neck in my palm and began squeezing. I could feel my talons ripping into her gentle skin and soon, she collapsed to the ground in a pile of blood as I held a chunk of her neck in my hand. I looked down at it, feeling the warm, red substance flow down my hand and forearm. When I looked back up, Isaac was looking at me in shock and horror. I had forgotten that he had no idea what I truly was, and if he was in horror now, I felt awful for what I now had to do. I brought the chunk of Kali's skin to my mouth and quickly ate it. I heard Isaac make a gagging sound and I'm pretty sure he passed out, but I knew I was doing what I had to. If I wanted to beat Deucalion, I had to be at my peak performance level and that meant feeding right here and now. Quickly, I devoured as much as Kali's dead body as I could while I kept looking over to make sure the twins were still even slightly managing to keep Deucalion busy fighting. It was long though before Deucalion slammed the giant werewolf beast so hard against a wall that they broke in half, back to their regular forms. Ethan had passed out instantaneously and Aiden looked as if he were on the verge of it.

Finally, Deucalion turned and noticed me. A slight smirk played on his lips as he took in my form. "My, my. Someone finally embraced their whole self. But I'm afraid, it's too little, too late," he said, faking sympathy. I noticed his voice had deepened about ten octaves and I knew he was in his prime form also. My body was itching to charge him and just end his life right then and there, but deep in my mind, I knew that plan would fail. I had to wait. I had to strategize my every move.

Apparently, Deuc didn't much feel like waiting though as he walked over to me, at an ever slow pace. When he stood in my face, his eyes seemed to glow even brighter. My body bent in the slightest bit, ready to attack the second he laid a hand on me. But it wasn't me he then grabbed. Before I could even see him moving, he had Isaac gripped by his throat and Isaac was looking at me in horror, only this time it was because he knew the danger he was in.

"Now, Blair, since I can't seem to locate the Stilinkski boy," he started, I felt myself thanking God that Ethan had gotten him out of here, "I suppose Isaac will just have to be the first one to die."

"Stop it!" I yelled, my eyes watering violently as I looked into Isaac's terror-filled ones. "You're killing innocent people! You lied! You're no better than Victor!"

"Oh, trust me, Blair. I am much better than that Victor friend of yours. Want to know why? Because not only will I kill those you care about, but I will also succeed in killing you," he stated, grinning in his own amusement of this horrible situation he knows he's putting me in. Instinctively, I went to lunge at him, but was stopped by the simple gesture of him holding up his index finger and wagging it at me. "Uh-uh, Blair, dear. You do that, and this one dies even earlier than I had planned," he said, digging his claws into Isaac's throat a little to prove his point. Isaac winced in pain and I saw tears falling down his now paling cheeks.

I was frozen in place and had no idea what to do. I knew Deucalion and I knew he wasn't one to give empty threats. I also knew I only had maybe another minute to figure a plan out, even a mediocre one if that's what it came to. But as I was trying to figure out what to do, I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Aiden. He was lunging toward Deucalion, and just as quickly as I caught the movement, so did Deuc. Thankfully, he had to release Isaac to block Aiden's blows, which gave me time to run over to grab Isaac off the floor.

"Run!" I yelled at him with unmeasurable urgency in my voice. "Run, now!" I yelled again when he just stood there staring at me wide-eyed. I gave him a slight shove and he took off running toward the back room which had a fire escape outside the window. He looked back only once and I felt my heart break slightly as I saw him round the corner and leave the room, and probably my life.

When I turned back around, Aiden was on the floor, lying in his own blood. I felt my rage grow when I saw him lying there motionless. Too many people's lives had already been taken due to me, and I wouldn't let Aiden be the next. I launched myself at Deucalion and hit him hard. I heard him grunt beneath the pressure as I pinned him to the wall with ease. When I looked into his eyes again, they were filled with the same terror that Isaac's had been just a few minutes ago. He knew he was in trouble, and at this point he knew he was going to die.

"You're lucky my mother taught me not to play with my food," I growled out at him. His eyes went from confused to horror in a matter of milliseconds. Without giving him time to answer, I bent my head down and tore off a massive chunk of his neck with my teeth. He screamed in pain for only a few seconds before his body let out its last breath. He collapsed to the ground and I spit out the piece of his flesh that I had in my mouth, even_ I_ wouldn't eat him.

I finally let my body relax and shift back to its normal, human state. Deucalion is dead, and I can finally breathe. But then I realize that I can't relax that fast as I looked over and see the twins still lying unconscious on the floor, bleeding out with every moment that passed. Without a moment's hesitation, I reached down and grabbed Aiden and ran his limp body out to my car. I stuck him in the passenger's seat before running back into the apartment to grab Ethan, who then went in the back seat. I sped off to the vet, probably going close to 100 mph. Thank God, there were no cops out tonight.

* * *

Within minutes, I pulled up the vet's clinic and banged on the locked door. I knew it was after hours, but I had seen a light on and knew someone was in there. Suddenly, someone opened the door and I was shocked to see Scott standing in front of me, looking equally as shocked as I did. "What are you doing here?" he growled out through clenched teeth.

"Where's Deaton?" I demanded impatiently.

"He only helps those who deserve his help, and clearly that is not you, considering Stiles showed up here about a half hour ago on the verge of death."

"Look, I know, and I'm sorry, but you said on the verge, which means he's still alive. So on that note, you're either going to get Deaton for me, or I'm going to make sure that you end up well past that _verge_ we just talked about."

"It's okay, Scott. I'll help her. Go to her car and assist her, please," Deaton's voice rang out from the back room. I had no idea how he knew the twins were in my car, but at this point, I didn't have time to think about it. I saw Scott narrow his gaze at me before he reluctantly followed me to my Prius and grabbed the still unconscious Ethan from the backseat as I grabbed Aiden. We ran into the building and Deaton was already waiting by two empty metal tables. After I laid Aiden's body down, my eyes scanned the room and I saw Stiles laying on another table, tiredly watching what was happening. I caught his eye and he gave me the slightest of smiles before he looked back over to what was happening with the twins.

* * *

Hours passed and I sat in a chair, watching the three boy's chests rise and fall with each breath. Each had almost died, and each almost death was because of me.

Quietly, I rose from my seat and went over to Aiden's body. I stared down at him, taking in all of his flawless features. "I'm so sorry, Aid," I whispered. Gently, I pressed a light kiss to his cheek before walking towards the exit door.

* * *

"Hey, don't get up too fast. Your body is still healing," Isaac gently said to me as he laid a hand on my shoulder to coax me back into a laying position. He was right. The pressure in my head was excruciating and I couldn't take sitting up a second longer. As I laid back down, my eyes scanned the room. It was Deaton's office. Ethan was here too, but he looked to be in better shape than I was considering he was sitting up and watching me. Stiles was still sleeping on the other bed and his shirt wasn't covered in blood anymore, so I guess they got him a change of clothes. Surprisingly, Scott was also in the room, although I guess since his best friend was here that shouldn't have been much of a surprise actually. But they were all eerily quiet and timid.

"What's wrong…?" I hesitantly asked. My mind flooded with all that could've happened when I'd been knocked out. But then suddenly it hit me. "Where's Blair?" I demanded as I scanned the room again to make sure I didn't miss her the first time, although I knew I wouldn't have overlooked her. No one was answering my question and I was getting increasingly nervous and pissed off at the same time. I ignored the pounding vibrations in my head as I sat up and punched the table. "Where the hell is she?!" I yelled.

"Aiden, you need to lie back down," Scott tried commanding. My eyes flashed red and I snarled at him. Who was he to tell me what to do? But I didn't have time to fight him right now. Still, no one had answered me and I couldn't help the growing pit of fear in my stomach.

"Can someone just please tell me where Blair is…" I lightly said, the fear replacing all anger at this point.

This time it was Ethan to speak. He spoke so softly and sympathetically that it nearly made it worse. "We don't know, Aid…She left in the middle of the night…Isaac checked the apartment and all of her stuff is gone…She's gone…"

My head was suddenly spinning. A couple weeks ago I had no doubts that she would eventually leave, even if I didn't want to believe it. But lately, it seemed like she'd come around more. She'd become happier. She'd become content exactly where she was. How could she just up and leave? How could she just leave Ethan? How could she leave Isaac? How could she leave _me_?

**Okay everyone, there is your alternate ending! Like I said, it still isn't a happy one but that isn't going to change! Sorry but that's just how I wanted my story to end!**

**Review this one too everyone and let me know which you like better!**

**If the suicide one gets chosen, I will probably take one reviewers advice by doing an epilogue where it describes what she thinks about while killing herself.**

**Also, if this one is chosen as the favorite, I was tossing around the idea of eventually doing a follow up taking place years in the future from both Aiden and Blair's POV's. Maybe they'll reunite? Not sure yet though! **

**So let me know all of your wonderful opinions in the reviews! :D**

**There is also a POLL on my page for which ending is better, go vote! **

**3**


End file.
